Part 4: Star Trek DS9: A Different Perspective
by Ariston-1
Summary: Part Four: With the help of an Academy Friend, one officer will go too extreme lengths too prove his innocence as secrets are revealed which could destroy the Federation itself before a Civil War irrupts within the Federation. Featuring Ent, TNG, DS9 Voy Crew. (Warning. Contains Violence, it's getting darker. Final part)
1. Chapter 1

Starfleet Intelligence Classified File:

Subject: _Reman Unity._

Status: _Classified Briefing._

_Any Unauthorised Access Too This File Is Punishable By Court-martial and Imprisonment._

Related Files: Romulan Star Empire (The Fall Of). Langaran Plague. USS Enterprise Legacy Vessels.

As stated in previous files within this system, the Reman Unity is believed to be a result of genetic engineering banned in the United Federation of Planets. As a result of Romulan Experiments too cure the Langaran Plague, a Hybrid species was created. Combining Romulan and Reman Deoxyribo-Nucleic Acid or D.N.A during selective breeding between the two species, a cure for the Langaran Plague was discovered in the genetic makeup of a Hybrid Species.

Once the Langaran Plague was cured, the Romulan Species attempted too destroy all evidence of their experiments. As a result, a second Generation Hybrid known only as Da'Kar managed too assemble a large fleet and took over the Romulan Empire, effectively creating a new Empire where the Romulan people where made as slaves too the overwhelming numbers of Reman and Hybrid species.

In the late 23rd Century, several Starfleet vessels where attacked by an as of yet unknown vessel. (File Redacted due too your security clearance level. Level twelve security clearance or above required)

Article taken from the testimony of Commander William T. Riker, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _As you know sirs, the Enterprise NCC-300-E was captured by as of this point, unknown forces. It did not take long before we realised who it was. Jean-Luc… Captain Picard had been replaced over two years ago by a Reman created Clone. With the Enterprise captured and her crew either tortured or dead… we had no choice but too act, and act quickly…"_

Article taken from the testimony of Lieutenant Jackson Robert Steele IV, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

.

"… _I was questioned and tortured for… I don't know how long. Questioned about the lockout codes I was ordered too input by what we later found out as the clone of Picard. I don't know why he did it sirs, perhaps he was attempting too stall the Reman advance for his own needs. Sirs, I believe he had desires on the Reman Unity itself, for his own needs, I can't say… anyway. They discovered my… augmentation… my arm I mean, during my interrogation. I was skinned like an animal, questioned by Da'Kar and left to bleed too death. They wanted the new command codes for the Enterprise's main computer, I'm sorry, I said that already sirs. As you can see by my wound sirs, I lost my only remaining arm above the elbow, I have been informed that I will receive a replacement similar too the one I currently have within a few days. As I refused too give up the information they requested, before I was skinned on Da'Kar's orders, they brought in members of the Enterprise crew… when I refused too give the correct codes, at the officer's requests sirs, they where killed before me. Some I knew from my time on the bridge, other like Doctor Beverly Crusher, I knew personally sirs…"_

Article taken from the testimony of Commander William T. Riker, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _We then discovered that one of our own, Commander Data, was replaced by a Reman created duplicate and that the Enterprise was indeed captured by the Reman Unity… as was the original Data. We quickly realised where the Enterprise was being held and we set course right away. Although our systems where damaged and our ship… a museum, we did what we could Admirals. However, before we located the Enterprise-E, we where intercepted by a fleet of Defiant class ships from Deep Space Nine…"_

Article taken from the testimony of Commodore Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _We found the replica Enterprise, they informed us of the replica Data and all intel they had gathered. We formulated a plan, the Enterprise would enter the Briar Patch and draw out any Reman ships while the Defiant fleet engaged the facility where the Enterprise was being held, however sirs as you may know, things do not always go according too plan…"_

Article taken from the testimony of Lieutenant Jackson Robert Steele IV, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _Da'Kar ordered a Doctor too perform an autopsy on me, they wanted too know how my cybernetic systems work with my organic… you get the ideas. Once Da'Kar left, the doctor ID'd himself as a Romulan Agent, from the last remaining Romulan Outpost… he claimed they where somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant. You have read the specifications on what they call, a Quantum Slipstream Drive they created and later hopefully, they will share it with us sirs. Anyway, He called himself… Tomalak, a Romulan altered too look Reman, he beamed me onboard a Captured Reman ship commanded by his Daughter, Sk'lar. Which I have learned in Romulan means… 'New Start', loosely translated of course. She returned me too the Replica Enterprise and we began our attack against the Reman Facility where the Enterprise-E was being held captive…"_

Article taken from the testimony of Commodore Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _I have no idea how, but the Remans saw the Replica slipping in behind them, with their weapons down and their hull close too collapsing, the arrival of the USS Titan couldn't have been arranged better…"_

Article taken from the testimony of Commander W. Thomas Riker, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _You see sirs, Will had an idea, with the Remans powering up the Enterprise-E, perhaps too fight or hide her once more, I had the Replica ship's crew beamed onboard the Titan, we also managed to get most of the Romulan spies hidden inside the Reman facility"_

Article taken from the testimony of Commander William T. Riker, on the Destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E…

"… _Weapons were gone, shields failing and hull breaches throughout the ship, I set a collision course with the Enterprise-E. Rammed the Replica down their throats before I was beamed out by Tom and his crew. I almost didn't make it"_

Shortly after the inquest ended, William Riker was promoted too the rank of Captain, at the request of the Federation President, Spock. Blamed for allowing a Reman operative loose onboard the Enterprise and within the Federation, William Riker and his crew where shamed by Starfleet. Pushed almost too the point of almost resigning his commission, William Riker and crew where pardoned by President Spock before he resigned from office.

Given a new ship, the named USS Enterprise NCC-300-F, a small and less then impressive vessel too it's predecessor, the Enterprise F was little more then a ship near the end of it's service lift, a Nova Class Science ship. With all opportunities for advancement beyond the rank of Captain taken from them, the crew of the Enterprise would remain an embarrassment too Starfleet for years.

Slipping into depression, William Riker lost weight and aged by twenty years almost overnight. Brought back from the brink of death by his first officer, Lieutenant Commander Steele and crew, William Riker fought back with everything he could in the attempt of regaining his lost respect.

After learning that Da'Kar and the Clone known as Shinzon, Captain Riker and Rear Admiral Sisko led a dangerous and unsanctioned mission into Reman controlled space in order too capture the two most wanted men in the galaxy. After a lengthy interrogation, Riker, Sisko and crew discovered that a greater threat could already be in place, as Reman operatives are already within Starfleet Command and the Federation.

_Star Trek: A Different Perspective  
__Deep Space Nine._

_Location: Bajoran Sector.  
__Bajoran Space Dock  
__Unofficial Name… __Deep Space Nine._

For over two months, Captain Sisko had remained onboard the station without a break, much too the annoyance of his crew and wife, Jennifer. With a growing family of one son, one young daughter and twin girls, the Captain had felt the weight of the universe on his shoulders as the growing threat from the Reman Unity had shifted course towards the wormhole and it's protectors onboard Deep Space Nine. Knowing that a new frontier of domination awaited them, the Reman Unity had taken up arms against the last remaining outpost of the Romulan people, hidden deep inside the Gamma Quadrant. Random attacks and testing of the protective fleet and station had almost exhausted the crew of the station and the commander of the vast and ever growing complex.

As newer and more powerful weapons and systems where constantly added too the station, it seemed to be ever growing in size as external drydocks where added too the facility.

Standing slowly, Sisko stretched his back before he walked into the large and almost overcrowded command centre of the station. Seeing his first officer, he pointed towards the turbolift to indicate he was retiring for the night.

As he stepped into the turbolift, a Red Alert claxon echoed over the large command centre as he hung his head and laughed slightly before he walked back towards his first officer.

"What is it?" He yawned.

"Starfleet wide alert sir, communication channel, Gold One… code red"

"Alright, put it on the main viewer!" Sisko grunted.

"Aye sir"

The expert hands of the former Chief of Operations, Miles O'Brian, danced over the console before him as he accessed the controls before the symbol of Starfleet command appeared on the screen before them before it was replaced by the image of Admiral Melissa Wallis.

"This is a Starfleet wide broadcast, be on the look out for this man…"

A face appeared on the screen as Sisko looked on in shock by what he saw, slowly walking towards the main screen he was joined by Ezri Dax and Commander O'Brian as he spoke with disbelief.

"Jack?"

"This man is considered armed and dangerous. Do not under any circumstances attempt too apprehend this man alone. His file will be displayed now!"

Looking up at the screen as it changed, Sisko read the information aloud.

"Jackson Robert Steele IV. Rank, Lieutenant. Position… Service number… moving on. Ahh, here it is…"

"That's a long list of crimes!" Dax said slowly.

"According too these dates old man, he was a child. I have read his file, why is this man being hunted?"

"Wait, sir look!" O'Brian sighed.

"On Stardate 43179.05, Lieutenant J.R. Steele IV entered the home of Admiral Andrew Barrett and assaulted the officer resulting in his death. After fleeing the site of the attack, Lieutenant Steele attacked Starfleet Security officers and stole a Starfleet Runabout… what?" Sisko laughed.

"Ben, the video file is playing…" Dax replied.

On the screen before the shocked crew, a vicious attack of Starfleet security was displayed before the hooded figure on the screen fired a phaser taken from a guard at the security monitor and the file ended. Static filled the shocked command centre before the face of Admiral Wallis appeared and spoke with a stern voice.

"As you have seen, this man shows no remorse. He is highly trained in self defence, weapons and explosives. Do not attempt too arrest this man alone, if you see this man. Contact the local security forces and await further instructions from your local Security Forces. They will detain this man and arrest him on site. If you can not locate security forces… the use of force is authorised by any means you see fit. Repeat, this is a Federation wide alert…"

"SHUT THAT DAMNED THING OFF!" Sisko yelled. "Someone get me the Enterprise, I want too speak with Riker… MOVE!"

"You heard the Captain… NOW!" O'Brian yelled.

Running towards their consoles, the crew scrambled as Sisko walked towards the display at the centre of the large room. Accessing his systems, he looked up at the screen as the communications officer spoke with confirmation that the Enterprise had been hailed.

On the screen before them, Riker sat on the bridge of the Enterprise as his stunned crew looked up at the main veiwscreen.

"What the hell is going on Will?" Sisko demanded.

"No idea, we just saw that… Alison?" Riker said in shock.

"I don't know!" She said in tears. "… I haven't spoke too him in days. The last time we spoke, he was on Vulcan, some… seminar on flight techniques!" She wept once more.

"It looks like it!" Sisko barked. "Alison, I know his file… would he do that?"

"No!" She said as she approached the screen. "He's angry, but Jack would never… Kill that man! You have to help him Ben, please…" She begged.

"I'll do what I can"

"Sisko, we're enroot too DS9, we should arrive within a few hours" Riker said urgantly.

"Understood, we'll keep the porch lights on…" Sisko nodded.

"Ben, you have too help us, please… I'm Pregnant!" she declared outloud. "I just found out this morning, I was hoping too…"

"Understood, We'll keep an eye out. Sisko out!"

The revelations of the past few days had taken it's toll on the demoted officer, after being found guilty of abandoning his duties at Deep Space Nine, Sisko was punished by demotion to the rank of Captain. However, as a result of his new rank, he would no longer be allowed to proceed past the rank of Captain. Without the interference of the Bajoran Government, the Emissary to the Prophets as he was called by the Bajorans would serve out his career in Starfleet as Commander of the Station, something he considered more of an enjoyable task then a punishment. As he had spent much of his career serving on the ever growing Spacedock facility his task was to oversee the construction of more external dry dock facilities on the vast city in space itself and around the Bajoran system with the occasional visit too the old Space station which orbited Bajor where his wife Jennifer and his twin children spent most of their time when not onboard the large city in space.

Something of a huge pride for the Captain was his elder son, Jake. Six months ago, Jake Sisko published his first novel across the Federation and currently working on his second novel. Being the son of the Emissary, his debut novel entitled '_My Father, The Emissary_' had become a best seller on Bajor and the surrounding systems earning his son a large amount of respect. Based on his own experiences of his childhood and how the discovery of the wormhole or the Celestial Temple had effected his early life from the downfall of his father in the eyes of the Bajoran People too his so called resurrection as a religious icon, his book had almost outsold the religious books written by the Bajoran people themselves, giving a greater insight into the mind of his father and how the revelation of his connection too the Prophets had shaped his life and career.

Although Jake kept his follow up novel a closely guarded secret, many of the Bajoran people had attempted too gain an insight into the new book which was believed to be about the Langaran Plague, the Reman Unity and it's effects on the Alpha Quadrant and more importantly, the Bajoran People. In 2374, Jake Sisko moved out of his family quarters on Deep Space Nine at the age of 18, and moved into the personal quarters of a Bajoran Woman named Mardah after being engaged for only two weeks. Since his mother and two siblings moved too the old Space Station orbiting Bajor due too work related assignments, Jake Sisko often visited his father once a week for a meal and too catch up on their daily lives.

Exhausted from a long 36 hour shift in the command centre of his station, Benjamin Sisko walked towards his quarters yawning as the sound of footsteps running up from behind caught his attention. Sighing deeply, and without turning too see who was walking up behind him, he spoke with no respect for the person trying too catch his attention.

"Quark, I'm very tired… whatever it is, put it in writing!"

"For the record Captain Sisko, I am still waiting" Quark said as he stepped too the Captain's side.

"Waiting for what?" Sisko yawned once more.

"Starfleet has yet too make reparations after the death of my nephew onboard one of your… ships!"

Clenching his fists tightly, Sisko turned before he grabbed the Ferengi by his tunic and pushed him against the wall as he spoke with a deep voice.

"Nog, was a Starfleet officer. He knew and accepted the dangers that came with his Uniform…"

"As his… legal guardian, I was responsible for his safety. He joined your… Star-Fleet against my will"

"He made his choice… Ferengi!" Sisko growled. "Need I remind you, you are here at my will. Your government has constantly requested you return home too face trial. That could easily be arranged!"

"Release me sir!" Quark growled. "I expect the reparations to be made by close of business in two days time"

"You can expect a lot… In the eyes of your people, you should not even be trading. You where granted a… licence to trade within the Federation by _ME!_ That licence is up for review in two months time… Do not anger me Quark!" Sisko growled as he threw him against the wall.

"Need I remind you who Nog's father was?"

"Need I remind YOU, your brother wants you back home too stand trial? Now, get out of my sight… good night!" Sisko smiled.

As he walked away from the strange little Ferengi, He smiled slightly as Quark yelled after him with a tone of voice which was supposed too sound menacing.

"You're making a mistake Sisko!"

"The only mistake I made Quark, was not turning you over too your government. Annoy me again, I shall have you removed from this station… and dragged back too Ferenginar by your lobes…"

Starfleet made contact with the Ferengi decades ago, although their vessels and technology where comparable too Starfleet at the time, little was known about the Ferengi as a species. Random attacks on Starships and outposts deep inside Federation space made the Ferengi seen as a possible threat to Starfleet. After several attacks by Ferengi vessels, official first contact was made by Commodore Matthew Decker on Stardate 4202.9 after the Starship Constellation rescued a crippled Ferengi Vessel from inside the Neutral Zone after it was attacked by what became known as a Reman Heavy Cruiser which prowled the region of space. Discovered to be far from the enemy Starfleet once believed them too be, they eventually signed a none aggression treaty with the Federation after attempting to make Reparations for the many attacks on Federation property.

Finally approaching his assigned quarters, Sisko yawned once more as he entered and looked around the darkened room.

"Lights!" He yawned. "Computer, lights!"

As the door closed behind him, the only light in the room was from the consoles on the far wall which he used as an unofficial office. Clenching his fists tight once more, he carefully entered his quarters before pain rippled through the back of his head as he lost his balance and fell too the floor unconscious.

Several minutes later, his eyes opened slowly as the throbbing pain from the back of his head took over him. Slowly, he tried too raise his hand to check for blood, only for his hands too be stopped by whatever was holding him down.

"What the… who's in here?" He called out. "Release me!"

From his chair, he could see a darkened out hooded figure working the consoles on the far wall.

"Who are you. What are you doing?" Sisko demanded.

Slowly, the figure stood and walked towards him. Kneeling before him, Sisko's eyes widened as he saw who was facing him.

"What are you doing?" Sisko said in shock.

"I'm sorry Ben… Sorry I had too hit you like that. I can't risk being seen… it's better for you if it looks like you've been taken hostage"

"Let me out of here"

"Trust me. I made sure there was no blood. You may have a headache for awhile until the painkillers kick in. I don't have much on me…"

"Let me loose, I can help you!" Sisko whispered.

"No need. I didn't kill him, I didn't kill anyone Ben. I've been set up"

"Steele… Jack, I can help you, you know that"

Slowly, he removed his hood as he looked at the Captain before him. His tired eyes told Sisko everything he needed too know in an instant as the stress of the last few days echoed in the young man's eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I didn't mean for any of this too happen. You where supposed to be on duty, when you got back… you wouldn't have known anything, at least for awhile" Steele said with regret.

"Jack, let me help you!"

"No! I've gotten you into enough trouble as it is. Your rank, your career is almost over because of me. Every life I touch ends badly… I won't let that happen too Alison… or anyone else"

"Stop this Jack, turn yourself in. You can explain…"

"I've seen the video. They think I killed an Admiral out of revenge, how do you think that will go for the top brass? Everyone in Starfleet is looking for me, my only choice is to go underground until I sort this mess out" Steele sighed.

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Either I succeed… or I'll die trying" He said with regret.

"What about your wife?"

"Alison is… strong, she'll get over it!" He replied with regret.

"Jack… turn yourself in. There's something you should know…"

"All I know is, that I was framed for this… this goes all the way too the top Ben. I came here because I think I can trust you. You've put your career on the line for us many times…"

"Jack, the Enterprise is on her way here… She'll be here in six hours" Sisko said quickly.

"Then I have little time too act…"

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it on a sofa next too Sisko, he nodded slightly as he turned and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment, he turned as he spoke.

"Do me a favour, give that too Alison, she'll know what it means"

"What is it?" Sisko said as he nodded.

"My wedding ring… tell her if I survive this… I'll find her, she can give it back too me, assuming I fix this"

Slowly, Jack stepped forwards slightly as he spoke.

"Tell her, I'm sorry!"

"She's pregnant Jack…"

"What?" He said with a smile.

"Once the news broke, I contacted Enterprise. For her and your unborn child, turn yourself in!" Sisko begged.

"Then my… mission is more important too me. I can not allow my child too be born into a universe where I have been played, since the start. Those binds will dissolve soon… contact your security and tell them everything that happened here. Odo will know what too do, I've placed a file on your computer… just incase I fail"

"JACK!" Sisko yelled.

The sound of the door opening behind him made Jack turn quickly, seeing a figure in the doorway, he reacted purely on instinct as he raised his elbow with force connecting with the figure's jaw. As the figure fell too the floor, Jack looked on in shock as he looked at who he had hit. Quickly pulling the figure inside, he checked the figure for a pulse before he sighed with relief as Sisko looked on in shock.

"Jake!" He cried out.

"He's okay, his just knocked out for a moment… Ben, I'm sorry"

Grabbing a cushion off the closest chair, he placed it under Jake Sisko's head before he reached inside his pocket for a piece of medical equipment he was carrying. Healing the wound on Jake Sisko, he looked up at Ben as he attempted too force his way past the restraints before the binding on his left arm snapped from the sheer force, pulling off the bind on his right arm and legs, Sisko ran towards his son as Jack stood in shock.

"This is getting out of control. Sisko, hit me"

Standing, Sisko threw a powerful punch at the Lieutenant sending him crashing too the ground as blood ran from his nose and top lip. Staggering too his feet, he handed Sisko the Dermal Regenerator as he moved backwards slowly. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a Starfleet issue Phaser as he spoke.

"I'm sorry… I'll fix this"

Turning quickly, the door too Sisko's quarters opened once more as Jack came face to face with a young Bajoran woman, seeing Jake Sisko on the floor and the phaser in Jack's hand. The young woman screamed in terror before he ran out of Sisko's quarters and along the corridor. Running along the corridor, Jack checked if anyone was following him however, as he turned he ran into a Starfleet officer. Shocked at who ran into him, the officer backed away slowly as he reached for his communicator.

"O'Brian too Security… Jack Steele is onboard. Send a security team too my location… NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir!" Jack said quickly.

Swapping the phaser from his left hand too his right, he quickly reached back and punched O'Brian in his jaw. Catching him before he hit the ground, he lay him softly on the deck before he ran along the corridor as Starfleet Security beamed into their location and began chasing him through the Station. Phaser blasts slammed into the bulkheads and deck plating as Jack swiftly attempted too avoid the weapons fire, he was about too reach the safety of an airlock before phaser fire hit his lower back and he stumbled too the ground. Forcing himself too stand, he fired at the ground before the Security officers, forcing them too fall back before a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the airlock. Looking up with shock, Jack winced in pain as a voice called out too him.

"You look like crap Steele… I thought you could use the extra help!"

"Tom? Tom Paris?"

"I'm not the Easter bunny! I've got a ship waiting… She's not much, but she'll do!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Location: Sol System, Earth._

_Starfleet Command Emergency Meeting of the Command Council._

Once again the highest ranking officials in Starfleet had gathered in a large highly secured briefing room as the news was broken about the murder of Admiral John Barrett, the attack of several Starfleet security officers and the theft of a Federation runabout. As the video was once again played too the command staff of the vicious attacks on the security officers, Fleet Admiral Melissa Wallis leaned back in her chair smiling slightly as the gathered Admirals gasped at the attack they where being shown.

"As you can see, this individual is highly dangerous. His file specifies he is a known criminal and former member of the Orion Syndicate…" Wallis smiled.

"He was a child… he has proven his worth too Starfleet, many times over!" Admiral Paris frowned.

"I am aware of that. According too his commanding officer, Captain William Riker, he was supposed to be attending a seminar on Vulcan. I contacted Vulcan, there is no Seminar on Flight Control. We believe he used that too carry out his plan to murder John Barrett, the man he blames for… his past"

"Ma'am, I can not believe that anyone would…"

"Your reasoning on this is quiet well known Admiral Paris, as is your connection too the… fugitive in question. Has the fugitive attempted too contact you since this footage was aired?"

"No Admiral" He said firmly.

"I see. Very well… contact who ever you feel can carry out his capture safely. I want him brought back… ALIVE! Am I clear?"

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

Hidden securely in a small room away from the main section of the Station, Tom Paris had healed the wounds on the fugitive officer as he passed out from the pain of the phaser blast. For hours, Tom Paris sat uncomfortably in the small, dark room as he awaited Steele too awaken.

His eyes opened quickly as he sat up and looked around in fear for a moment, before his vision adjusted too the lack of light in the room, checking himself quickly, he looked around as Tom Paris leaned into the light with a slight smile on his face as he chewed at Starfleet Ration packs.

"Ohh god, how long have I been out?" Steele moaned.

"Eight hours…" Paris said. "I was beginning to think you died in your sleep"

"Kinda wish I did. Eight hours… then…"

"Enterprise is already here. Two where beamed directly too Opps" Tom said as he passed him a small ration pack.

"Thanks… who was it?"

"Cap'n Riker, and some blonde babe… the first officer I think"

"Alison" He smiled slightly. "She's my wife" He laughed slightly.

"Nice work"

"I thought you had a ship?"

"Station is in lock down. All entrances and exits protected by forcefeilds… security at all airlocks in and out. I jettisoned the ship, they sent a few ships after it"

"What happened?"

"You where hit by phaser fire… you're very lucky Jack"

"Maybe not. How did you get here?" Steele said as he took a bite of the ration in his hand.

"My dad, he asked me too keep an eye on you… lucky I did. How the hell did you get onboard without anyone seeing you?"

"Experience… It's good to see you again old friend. It's been a long time. Any patrols?" Steele said slowly.

"They've stopped, once my ship left… they searched for awhile… but they assume we left. Speaking of that, how are we going to get off this station?"

"Ohh no! Tom, I can't have you hanging around. I assume they don't know you're with me… wait a minute!" He smiled.

"Ohh, I know that look. You're about to do something… stupid, aren't you?"

"Very. Got a uniform in that bag?" Steele smiled.

"Yes?" He said slowly.

"Put it on… I know of one Transporter that will not be protected by forcefeilds, it's heavily guarded… but, with you… as my hostage!" He smiled.

"You've gotta be joking me?"

Laughing slightly, Paris reached into his bag and pulled out a packed uniform, pulling it on he reached into his bag once more and pulled out a small metallic tube and two Starfleet Phasers.

"Personal Transporter… nice!" Steele laughed. "You don't have to do this, I do!"

"Hey, you've saved my bacon more then once…"

"Yeah, you still owe a few beers for that last time. Remember that angry half Klingon woman…"

"Ohh yeah!" He smiled with fond memories. "You could've waited an extra hour or two before you pulled me out" He winked.

In the command centre of the vast and ever growing complex, Captain Riker and Lieutenant Commander Alison Steele stood around a large computer console in the centre of the room as they watched the footage over and over again, before they entered the command centre, Sisko took them both into his office for a briefing on what had happened in his quarters.

Looking down upon the screen before her, Alison reached out and accessed the footage once more as it played in slow motion while the hooded figure on the screen before her fired a phaser at the security monitor, playing it backwards and forwards slowly, she looked up at Riker as she spoke.

"Will, Ben. Look at this!" She smiled. "Watch the phaser"

Played back once more, the figure in the footage passed the phaser between his left hand too his right before he fired at the security camera.

"I knew something was off. The style of fighting is correct, notice how he keeps his arms close too his chest, using his forearms too block punches, even the kicks are similar. Low, close too the ground… That's his fighting style, but Jack is left handed. He would never fire a phaser with his right hand"

"Are you sure?" Sisko said slowly.

"I know my husband sir. Lets just say he taught me a lot, more then just in the bedroom sirs. Jack uses an ancient Earth fighting style comprised with a few moves he picked over his career. However, he can rarely hit anything with his right hand when he uses a phaser, something as small as a security sensor would be difficult for him in the heat of that kind of fighting. Besides, he is still having trouble with his right hand after… Da'Kar was through with him the first time"

"Commander O'Brian would not have agreed with that!" Odo said as he approached her to check the display.

A turbolift door slide open as shock gripped the command staff of the station, forced into the room, a Starfleet officer entered with a black bag over his head and his hands tied behind his back as Jack entered holding a phaser against his head with his left hand and the other waving around slightly, signalling the staff on deck too leave.

"_JACK?_" Alison said in shock.

"Everyone, into Sisko's office… or this man dies" He said with force.

"Jack, stop!" Alison demanded.

"I'm sorry honey, I have too do this…"

"Lieutenant, lower your weapon and let that man go!" Riker said in shock.

Slowly moving towards them both, two officer attempted to step closer as Steele waved his free phaser at them in warning.

"Don't do it. Odo, do not try anything. Ally, I was set up. I have too fix this…"

Pushing his hostage towards the transporter on the far wall, Jack activated the transporter as he nodded slightly as Alison. Weeping slightly, she looked up at him with hope as she spoke.

"Please, don't do this"

"Stay safe Ally… One way or another, I'm going too end this. Will… take care of her and the baby" He said with a tear in his eye.

Pushing his hostage into the transporter, he slammed into the wall and slipped onto the floor as Jack aimed both weapons at the ground before him. Placing one weapon on the transporter control system, he countdown had ended and the transporter activated as the command staff looked on in shock by what they had just seen as they both disappeared and the transporter control sparked as a small explosion from the phaser destroyed the computer.

"Now do you see Commander, that is what your husband is capable of. Who was that hostage?" O'Brian yelled.

"I don't know!" She wept freely.

Materialising on a small craft of alien design, Jack took the hood off Tom Paris and cut the loose binds behind his back as Paris looked around at the ship they had materialised on, close too the station.

"What ship is this? I thought you had a Starfleet ship"

"As you'd say, it was too hot. I had too make an alternate… transport"

Walking towards the helm of the vessel, Jack powered up the ship as it leapt into warp while Paris sat next too him in the co-pilot seat as Jack continued.

"I paid a side visit too Orion on my way from Earth, the Runabout was shot too hell as I left earth. I found this old Romulan ship in a junk yard, she ain't much… but she'll get us where we need to go, if you're still onboard?"

"I have nothing else planned for the next few weeks…" Paris laughed.

"Alright, setting course for Remus Prime… Warp Seven"

"Remus?" Paris said in shock.

"Ohh yeah, I have a… friend I wish too pay a visit too"

Under cloak, the ship travelled through warp space as they made repairs too the ship on the way. Being held by the Orion Syndicate in one of their shipyards, the vessel was almost torn apart for it's secrets before it was liberated for one last mission by the former Lieutenant.

"What did you dad tell you about this whole… mess?" Steele said slowly.

"Not much, the channel was less then secure"

"Reman agents are all over the Federation, some Starfleet knows about and are using them… you get the idea. Some of them, they don't know. Only that four currently sit on the command council, possibly even the federation council. I was sent too Vulcan too attend a Seminar on Flight Control. When I arrived, I was approached by a man calling himself Captain Jeffrey Ford, from Fleet Intel He said that two days earlier, Admiral Barrett contacted him with information about the Spies inside the Command Council, he wanted me too make contact. If he wasn't there, he would leave the information in his personal computer. When I arrived, I couldn't find him, so I accessed his system as instructed… took the information. As I was about too leave the rear entrance, I saw his body. Phaser burns, a blade in his chest. That's when Starfleet Security beamed in…"

"You attacked them, and shot the security sensor?" Paris sighed.

"Yes. I reported too Starfleet HQ right away, as instructed. Captain Ford doesn't exist, instead I saw a file reporting that I had killed Barrett and attacked several guards. I had no choice but too leave. I stole a runabout and got away from earth as quickly as I could…"

"So why go too DS9?"

"The file I had taken, was locked down. I knew that Sisko's system would be of some use… there is a lot people don't know about Sisko Tom, I decoded the system but before I could leave he returned too his quarters, I had too improvise. I didn't know Jake and his girlfriend would be there… that's when you found me"

"So what are you saying?" Paris laughed, mocking him.

"I'm on a mission you _NIT!_" Steele winked. "Your dad heard a rumour that several of the Enterprise crew are still being held on Remus, maybe the original Picard himself. Sisko and Riker knows about it, hell they even approved it. My biggest worry is that no one else knows"

"You're joking… right?"

"I wish I was. Originally, Will Riker was chosen… I convinced your dad that I was the better choice, you know my past"

"All too well!" Paris laughed.

"This wasn't supposed too happen, the information I was too gather from Barrett would help me find the hostages on Remus. Sk'lar and Donatra have ships on standby too take the back to the Federation. After they are freed, my prime objective was too discover the identities of the Reman Spies… I think I know who one of them might be"

"Who?" Paris said with concern.

"Not yet, I need proof before I can move against the spy"

"I'm with you!" He laughed.

"You and your Buck Rodgers fixation" Steele said as he rolled his eyes.

"So what would you get out of it?"

"A full pardon for the Enterprise crew, Sisko and everyone else involved in the last inquiry… Who knows, maybe they'd even give me my own ship" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I could see that. Captain Jack Steele… more like Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Who?"

"Never mind… But you are something of a pirate!" Paris laughed out loud.

"And you're still an asshole Tom, glad you're onboard with this"

"Janeway's going to be pissed!" Paris laughed.

"Ahh yes, your CO. How the hell did you get off duty?"

"Family problems…" Paris laughed.

"I'm not family" Steele winked.

"Closer too a brother then anyone I know. We should make contact with Starfleet…"

"Are you NUTS?" Steele said in shock.

"You've taken a hostage… they may need a demand or two"

"NO!" He yelled.

"Then allow me too contact my Captain… She maybe able too help" Paris said with concern.

"I don't know her, can we trust her?"

"I do!" Paris said with a smile.

"Alright, but not yet… I don't know who too trust…"

"Do you trust me?" Paris smiled.

"To be honest, NO!"

"Good. How long before we reach Remus Prime?"

"Twelve hours… Get some rest Tom, You'll need it. Ohh by the way, all communications are locked down"

"Glad you haven't changed, your still paranoid as hell"

"My former Captain and one of my closest friends on the Enterprise turned out too be Reman spies, I only really trust me now!"

"Your wife?" Paris laughed as he stood.

"That's different, I love her"

"Yeah, nice ass!" Paris laughed once more.

"Hey! Show respect… Lieutenant!" He barked. "She's my wife… and she's pregnant"

"S-Sorry" Paris said quietly.

"Paris, you're such an easy mark!" Steele laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "Get some rest, I'll take the first watch"

_Location: Sol System, Earth._

_Starfleet Command Emergency Meeting of the Command Council._

The news of the attack on Deep Space Nine by the renegade officer had spread like a wild fire through Starfleet Command as once again an emergency meeting of the command council was called.

"… I assume we have no idea who this hostage was?"

"No Admiral Wallis" A Commander called out from the far side of the room. "Captain Sisko and Riker are currently investigating. However, Spacedock Bajor is a very large facility with thousands of officers, enlisted and civilians"

"Admiral Walker?"

"As you know Melissa, we have several vessels on the look out for the Lieutenant and his hostage. The runabout he stole was discovered around Orion, unfortunately it was in pieces when the USS Nimitz arrived"

"Orion?" She growled. "Then it appears that Lieutenant Steele has returned to his former career"

"We don't know that for certain Ma'am" Replied Owen Paris.

"Unfortunately Owen, we do…" Wallis smiled darkly.

"What?" He said in shock.

"We believe he made contact with his former… employer within the Syndicate. After questioning, he gave up the information"

"What information?" Paris grunted.

"The information his stole from John Barrett's personal computer was sold too the highest bidder on Orion. As of now, Former Lieutenant Jackson Steele is listed as an enemy of the Federation, he is to be arrested on site. The use of deadly force is authorised if he resists arrest"

"With respect Admiral Wallis, he is a citizen of the Federation, you can not do that!"

"I can and I have. The President herself as authorised it" Wallis smiled once more.

"This is outrageous!" Paris yelled.

"Calm yourself Admiral…" Wallis smiled.

"The President does not have that authority too…"

"Commander Olson, please remove Admiral Paris from this meeting, if he resists… shoot him!" Wallis smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ma'am?" Olson said in shock.

"What are you doing?" Paris yelled.

"Olson, arrest the Admiral… or I will find someone who will!" She demanded.

Slowly walking towards Admiral Paris, Commander Olson drew the phaser from its holster as he spoke with shock.

"I'm sorry sir, please come with me"

"Wallis, what are you upto?" Called out another Admiral.

"Calm yourself Admiral Foster, or you will join Admiral Paris in a holding cell"

"Yes… Ma'am!" Foster said through gritted teeth.

"Commander Olson, I ordered you too remove Mister Paris from this meeting!" Wallis growled.

"Come with me sir…"

Slowly standing, Admiral Owen Paris walked towards the door, stopping as the door slid open, he turned slightly as the rest of the command council looked on in shock.

"Why are you doing this Melissa?"

"Get him out of here now Olson!" She said as she slammed her fist on the large table before her.

"I will lodge a formal complaint with…"

"You're complaint is hereby nullified. Effective immediately, you are hereby relieved of duty… Commander Olson, once Admiral Paris has been secured in a holding cell, report back too me"

"Yes Ma'am" He said with respect. "I believe you know the way Mister Paris?"

"This is not over Melissa, not by a long shot!" Paris said as he pushed out of the door.

As the door closed the two of them, Fleet Admiral Wallis leaned forwards and smiled as she looked around the room at the shocked faces before she spoke.

"Now that the unpleasantries are over, I will head too Deep Space Nine and take command of the investigation myself. Admiral Damon, you will assume my duties for the duration of my absence"

"Yes Admiral"

"Contact the USS Lantree, have her captain report too me right away"

"We must proceed with caution. After the capture of the Reman Da'Kar and the Picard clone, Steele has become something of a hero too the population. Even now, with the murder of Admiral Barrett known, some of the civilian population are beginning too cry foul. They are seeing conspiracies where none exist. Admiral T'Lar, I believe you have a proposal?"

"Yes Admiral" Nodded the elderly Vulcan. "With the separatist Coalition of Planets moving on Federation territories, Starfleet vessels are spread very thin… as you humans would say. Perhaps Starfleet should declare martial law in order too keep the civilian population in order"

"Agreed!" Wallis smiled.

"Forgive me for saying so, but isn't that a little extreme?" Replied Admiral Damon.

"I believe the time is right, we have all been briefed on the situation within the Reman Unity. After the arrival of the Romulan Alliance, the Reman Unity has become more aggressive in their attacks, attacks the Coalition of Planets is taking advantage of"

"As head of Starfleet Security, I have not heard anything about Coalition attacks" Admiral Damon said firmly.

"On the prospect of declaring Martial Law within the Federation. I will put it too a vote… raise your hands if you agree"

Hands raised across the room as Melissa Wallis sat back with a smile as she counted the raised hands.

"We are tied… since Admiral Paris has been removed of duty, and as the senior officer present… I will vote in his favour. Admiral Damon, alert your security force… effective as of this date, 0914hrs, Earth Standard time, the United Federation of Planets has instituted Martial Law. Any objections will be noted…"

"Melissa, only the President can…"

"The prospect of Martial Law was raised too the President's attention before this assembly was called" T'Lar said firmly.

"And she agreed?" He said in shock.

"Once the vote was called for and passed, the President will make the appropriate announcement too the populations of the remaining Federation worlds"

"The vote has been counted and passed, you will all receive your instructions… dismissed!" Wallis smiled Darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

Arriving at Spacedock Bajor or Deep Space Nine as it is unofficially known, Flee Admiral Melissa Wallis stepped onto the command centre of the large complex too an honour guard and the Boatswains whistle. As the Command Staff of the complex stood too attention, she smiled slightly as she looked the large nerve centre before she walked towards Captain Sisko with a slight smile on her face.

"Admiral, welcome too Deep Space Nine"

"Thank you Captain. I will make this brief, you are relieved of duty as commander"

"What?" He said in shock.

"Effective immediately, I am assuming command of this station and the search for Lieutenant Steele. Captain Riker, you are also relieved of your command. Captain Olson will assume command of your vessel. Who is your First Officer?" She said with a dark smile.

"Umm.. That would be me Ma'am" Alison replied as she stepped forward.

"You are relieved of duty, Security Chief Odo, place the Former Lieutenant Commander under arrest"

"On what charges?" Alison barked.

"Treason against the Federation!"

"With respect Admiral, what are you doing?" Sisko called out.

"I assume from the presence of the Commander, that she has not been questioned on her husband's actions?" Wallis growled.

"What?" Riker cried out.

"In allowing Former Lieutenant Steele too take a hostage and leave this station after explicit orders from Starfleet Command, she is now charged with aiding her husband, she will share in his crimes against the Federation. Why is this woman not being arrested?" She yelled.

"Stand your ground Odo!" Sisko yelled. "This is my station Admiral! _COMMANDER_ Crusher has done no wrong here…"

"Security, place Captain Sisko under arrest" The Admiral barked.

Slowly walking towards the two officers, three large security officers from the Admiral's party drew their weapons as Sisko walked towards Alison.

"If you're going too arrest them, then arrest me!" O'Brian called out.

"Me too!" Riker called out.

"I guess, me as well!" Dax said as she walked towards Sisko.

"Well, I guess you'll have too arrest all of us… Admiral!" Odo said as he walked towards the ever growing group.

Standing slowly, the remainder of the staff on duty left their stations and walked the centre of the command deck as they stood their ground behind Captain Sisko.

"You'll have too arrest everyone… Admiral. And I think you'll find the same all over the station…" Smiled Sisko.

"That also goes for the Enterprise, Admiral!" Riker growled.

"Very well. Arrest them…"

"Who?" Called out a Security guard.

"All of them!" Wallis smiled. "Computer, lock down this facility. Authorisation, Wallis-Alpha Tango Seven Five Niner!"

"Command Confirmed… This Facility on lockdown by order of Fleet Admiral Melissa Wallis. All vessels are ordered too report to Command Operations" The station computer reported.

As the large group of officers where led out of the command centre, Sisko turned slightly as he spoke and his deep booming voice echoed around the empty command centre.

"Congratulations Admiral, you are he commander of an empty facility"

"I doubt that. All hands, this is Fleet Admiral Wallis… Effective immediately, Captain Sisko and the command staff are relieved of duty. Gamma shift, report for duty" She smiled darkly.

"I don't think you'll get much out of the Gamma shift… Admiral. They are commanded by a very large and loyal Klingon!" Sisko smiled as he was pushed out of the door.

"What?" She said in shock.

_Location: Deep Space._

_Cloaked Romulan Vessel._

"Don't you ever sleep?" A voice called out from behind him.

Turning slightly, Steele laughed as he looked at Tom Paris as he walked towards him, holding a cup of hot coffee.

"I'll sleep when this thing is over, or dead. I've managed too decrypt some of the database from Barrett"

"Tell you anything?" Paris said as he sat down.

"Nothing. My Klingon is a little rusty. Unfortunately, this heap of crap can't it translate into Fed-Standard" Steele laughed.

"Let me take a look, I've picked a little Klingon…"

"From who?"

"A Klingon woman I met"

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Steele laughed once more.

"No, we're… dating" Slowly leaning over and looking at the display before Steele, he smiled slightly as he continued. "Ahh, I see what the problem is… it's an ancient dialect of Klingon, practically dead"

"Why didn't I see that?" He moaned.

"You're exhausted Jack, you want too be careful with those Stims you're taking. They can be… very addictive!"

"I'm fine… Mother!" Steele laughed. "Can you translate it?"

"Not with this equipment. We should send it too Voyager, Belanna can…"

"No, no out going transmissions…" Steele cried out. "We have a serious problem, five minutes ago…. I intercepted a transmission from the Federation. Starfleet has declared Martial Law. It's beginning"

"What is?"

"A Reman takeover of the Federation…" He said as he looked at Paris slowly.

"We have too Alert…"

"Who? Fleet command? If Martial Law has been declared, Fleet Command has already been infiltrated, it's very likely the Federation Council has also been infiltrated also"

"Then what do you suggest?" Paris sighed.

"I don't know… we must carry on, try too find out who the spies are, before it's too late. Last chance too turn back Tom"

"I'm thinking… I can't allow anyone too go to Remus Prime alone. You may need the backup"

"Once again, thanks. So, tell me about Belanna?" Steele smiled slightly.

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan. Chambers of the Vulcan High Council._

News of Martial Law had spread throughout the Federation like a wildfire. As Starfleet officers began marching through the streets of Federation Planets and heavily armed Starships in orbit of key Federation Planets, a growing concern had begun to sweep through the ever dwindling Federation. As the key driving force behind the creation of the United Federation of Planets, Planet Vulcan had rejected Martial Law and recalled all vessels containing the majority of Vulcan crew. Although generally a pacifist species, it was well known amongst the Federation worlds that when a Vulcan was threatened, they are capable of responding with deadly force which could be considered far more dangerous then many species the Federation had encountered since it's creation.

Gathered in the chambers of the high council, the leaders of Vulcan had assembled too assess the possible danger which awaited them.

"It is as I have always said, the humans are far more volatile then was could have imagined"

"Agreed" Called out a second Vulcan. "However, with only four vessels in orbit, the defence of this planet is in danger. Starfleet has dispatched twelve heavy cruisers, they will be here within the hour"

"Then we must act. And act now!" voice called out from behind them all.

Slowly turning, the leader of the Vulcan high council raised an eyebrow slightly as a figure stepped into the light and offered the traditional Vulcan Salute, which was responded too by all.

"Spock, you have chosen not too join this council…"

"Nevertheless, my voice must be heard. A short time ago, I received an encoded transmission from Deep Space Nine, the command staff of that facility has been arrested along with the command crew of the Starship Enterprise…"

"All none of our concern!" The Vulcan leader called out.

"With respects sir, it is. Captains Sisko and Riker have been our only true allies. I believe that a vote must be cast on our future within the Federation itself"

"Mister Spock, I know of your affiliation with…"

"My past, is behind me. Several members of this high council once served within Starfleet, this is not the Federation we had once sworn too protect. I call for a vote on the possibility of Vulcan Seceding from the United Federation of Planets"

"And your reasons behind such a bold move… Spock?" The leader replied once again.

"One of our kind, an outcast for many years once said that the Federation was the future… we all know of whom I speak"

Turning towards each other, the Vulcan members of the ruling council of Vulcan spoke quietly as a mumble filled the large chambers before they all turned back towards Spock and raised their hands slowly.

"The vote has been cast by the High Council…" Spoke said slowly. "… Vulcan, will secede from the Federation"

"And what now?" A council member called out.

"We must take steps too insure that our legacy is kept…"

"Of what do you speak Spock?"

"As a once member of this Council and President of the Federation, I know of the artefact…"

"I see…" Replied the leader of the council.

"We must insure that the artefact is well hidden and protected. If Starfleet learns of it's existence, they will tear Vulcan apart as they look for it"

"It would be impossible too hide such a large artefact" Replied a member of the council.

"For over two centuries, the artefact has remained a closely guarded secret by this council, even from Starfleet and the Federation itself"

"We all know the significance of the artefact Spock"

"Forgive me Council Member Ston, but I do not believe you do. The artefact is a Federation Starship, left over from the Battle of Vulcan. If Starfleet learns of the existance of this vessel, of which we have just begun too understand… all will be lost. It is the single most important discovery in the history of our planet!"

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Vulcan listening station, Alpha Seven-Nine._

_(The Battle of Vulcan)_

Direction the battle from the planet surface, the ever stoic Vulcans attempted too inform the overwhelmed fleet Starfleet ships high above as they fought for the fought back the tidal wave of Romulan Vessels, with several ships destroyed or crippled, it seemed as if the battle was lost. Over the subspace radio, the chaotic battle calls continued as the Vulcans continued too direct the Starships towards any enemy vessels.

"Starship Lexington, turn too port. A Romulan vessel has broken through your defences" Called out a controller.

"Confirmed, I see him"

Launched from the surface of Vulcan, the overwhelmed fleet where met by every fighter the Vulcan species could bring operational.

"Enterprise, what is your current status?"

"Shields are failing, weapons are almost gone… Travis, do you see that heavy cruiser?"

"I see it! Altering course…" Travis replied over the speakers.

A large explosion and screaming filled the speakers as the ever stoic Vulcan controller looked up at her screen and spoke.

"Enterprise, This is Vulcan central Command to the Starship Enterprise, please respond"

"We hear you Command… Evacuate the Bridge!" Archer yelled. "Travis?… Travis!" Archer yelled.

"He's gone sir" Wept Hoshi.

"USS Nimitz, you have a vessel on your… Commander, sensors are detecting several vessels approaching the planet. Sir, they appear to be manned by Romulans" She said once more.

"Analyse Lieutenant"

"Sir, the vessels are manned by a Romulan crew…"

"Plague ships!" Archer yelled over the speakers. "We're out of commission… Any vessels in the area, Destroy those ships before they… what the!"

Reacting purely on instinct, the Vulcan officer looked at her screen as she reported what she saw with a slight hint of relief in her voice.

"Sir, detecting several vessels entering the system…"

"Romulan?"

"I do no t believe so sir. According too their Warp Signature, they are Starfleet. However, I have never seen such vessels"

"Show me" The Vulcan Commander called out.

On the screen before them both, a sensor readout displayed of the approaching vessels. Like nothing before seen by the eyes of the Vulcans manning the stations, half of the unknown Federation vessels began attack the remaining Romulan ships while the remainder of the unknown Federation ships turned on the Romulan Plague ships with deadly accuracy.

A sigh of relief echoed over the speakers above them as the Surviving Starfleet vessels turned towards the unknown ships before the warped away.

"Sir, the… ships have warped away"

"Thank you Lieutenant, I can see that. USS Nimitz, Intrepid and Foster… follow those vessels. Reaming ships, stand down"

Closing the channel, the Vulcan Lieutenant looked up at her superior officer as she spoke.

"Commander. One vessel still remains, however it is heavily damaged and adrift"

"From Romulan weapons fire?"

"I do not believe so sir, it is heavily damaged and I am reading one life sign on the ship. It has just appeared on the opposite side of the planet sir" She said calmly.

"What is the closest Starship?"

"The Surak sir. Manned by a Vulcan crew" She nodded slightly.

"Have the Surak respond too that ship. Alert the High Command"

"Commander, should we not alert Starfleet of this?" She said with a hint of concern.

"Calm your emotions Lieutenant. Alert the High Command of this development"

"Yes Commander…"

After boarding the unknown Starfleet vessel, the only remaining officer was taken down too Vulcan for immediate attention while the unknown Starship of Federation origin was taken too a secured location and hidden from Starfleet and the rest of the Federation. Slowly and carefully, the vessel was taken apart for her secrets over the course of the next hundred years while the secret of the ship's existence had been kept a closely guarded secret of the newly formed Vulcan High Council. As they dismantled the vessel, new secrets about travel, weapons and shields had been discovered by the Vulcan people, but nothing would compare to what they would learn about the Federation itself. A betrayal of the Vulcan people, a Starfleet attack on Vulcan itself and a Starfleet civil war which would cost the Vulcan people more then they could have ever imagined.

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan. Chambers of the Vulcan High Council._

_(Present Day)_

"Mister Spock, our understanding of this technology has finally…"

"I am aware of that Ston…" Spock nodded. "As you are also aware, several Starfleet vessels are on their way, we must prepare…"

"And what of the innocent lives that will be effected?"

"Ston, that vessel came from the distant future, even now… we have not reached a time when that vessel set off on it's journey. Although that time is close, we are still decades from it's launch. The smaller vessels we have identified as Defiant Class Cruisers, however the artefact itself remains something of a mystery too us. The database on the vessel speaks of a betrayal of Vulcan by the Federation, that betrayal is finally coming too pass, perhaps you are unaware of the rest of the lengthy tale?"

"We are fully versed on the tale itself Spock" Ston replied.

"Forgive me sir, but I do not believe so. With his vessel badly damaged from the Romulan attempt to infect our world, Jonathon Archer assisted our vessels too bring the artefact too Vulcan for analysis. Onboard that vessel was a Vulcan Starfleet Officer, although severely injured, he was alive. After receiving our best medical attention he survived and formed this council…"

"Are you saying that Tuval was onboard that ship?"

"Yes, I am. He became one of our most important leaders, after changing his name too Tuval of course, as not too alert his descendants of his true heritage. With the assistance of T'Pau, he merged the high command and high council into one. He assisted with the… I believe the human term is '_Backwards Engineering_' of the vessel and formed a secretive force for the day when Starfleet would turn against us. That day has finally arrived, we currently have vessels which had been constructed at a classified location, however… unfortunately they will not arrive in time. We must prepare our defences"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Medical staff ran around the room as the chaos continued, the wounds of the patient where extensive as the foul smell of burnt flesh enveloped the room. Speaking both Romulan and Human, the doctors attempted too stabilise the patent as alarm bells rang throughout the sickbay. Screaming in pain at every touch, the patient eventually passed out from the intense pain as a voice echoed in his ear.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry… where the hell is that Dermal regenerator?" A female voice called out in human standard.

The sound of the chaos died down as blackness over took him. After what seemed like only moments, sound exploded in his ears as once again a voice echoed through his mind, only this time something was different, a human voice, a familiar voice.

"You are going to be okay Lieutenant, you are a very lucky man… He's passing out once again"

The unmistakable voice of a Federation Emergency Medical Hologram echoed in his mind as he attempted too focus on the voice as pain rippled through his body from intense heat. Pain of the biobed he was lay on echoed through him once more as the sound of what seemed like chaos continued. As he attempted too speak, only the sound of moaning could be heard as he felt hands run press down on his legs causing intense pain.

"Lieutenant, calm down" The EMH said slowly. "You are okay, you have been badly burned. You are onboard the Starship Voyager… do you remember anything?"

Muffled sounds echoed through his mind before it fell silent once again as his mind ran with images of fire and explosions. '_What, I can't move… what? A voice… I hear a voice. Help me! Someone please help me!_' He cried out in his mind. Seemingly moments later, an explosion of sound filled his ears, but now something different, the pain was gone. '_I can't feel anything… what is happening too me? Where am I? a voice, I hear a voice… hey, I'm here. Help me, someone please help me_' He screamed out in his mind. It almost appeared too be days since his mind became clear. He stood in a dark place with barely enough light too see his own feet. '_Where am I? what is this… why am I strapped down… ohh god, please help me!_' His mind wept. Suddenly, a voice filled his head as he looked on, seemingly an observer in a dark room.

"_I'LL KILL YOU! WHERE ARE YOU? LET ME OUT! FACE ME YOU COWARDS!_" The voice demanded.

'_Oh my god, where am I? what is happening, why can't I see? Hello!_' The angry voice continued too echo through the room as the Lieutenant continued too focus on the only sound he heard, the angry voice. Yet, what ever was holding him was more of a problem, his wrists, ankles and waist where being held down by some invisible force in the darkened room.

"_FACE ME! FACE ME! FACE MEEEE!_" The voice again yelled. "Ohh god, I'm sorry. Please help me, help me please!"

'_I'm here… where are you? I'm here. I can hear you… where are you?_' His mind called out. The darkness cleared as he stood face too face with what could only be considered as a reflection of himself. Shocked, he walked around the figure as he spoke. '_This is impossible_' '_Is it? You've been through this before… you know what is happening too you. But something is not right is it?_' The reflection mocked. '_No, the darkness… why is it dark?_' '_Remember, you lost your vision… we are blind. Now all you have is me! We did this too our self… all you have is me now. Come with me… give in!_' The reflection cried out. '_The pain is intense isn't it? All you have to do it let go and join me…_'

"NO!" He screamed out in pain. "I will never give in too you… Someone please help me!"

A soft soothing and female voice called out from his left side, turning his head quickly, he attempted too focus his vision as only darkness could be seen while the voice in his head continued. '_You are useless too them now. Come with me, you can not believe what we can accomplish together!_'

"Stay out of my head!" He screamed.

"I'm here, I'm here… focus on my voice. Please, come back too me… I need you…"

_Days Earlier…_

"Jack, this is useless… I don't understand this language. Why give up the help?"

"Tom… can you trust Janeway and her crew?" Jack said firmly.

"With my life, they can help! I promise you"

"And once onboard, what's to stop them from arresting me, and you?"

"I know Janeway. Jack, trust me" He begged.

After two hours, the tiny captured Romulan vessel decloaked next too the large Federation Starship, with his weapon in his hand, the tiny scout ship docked with Voyager at it's port airlock as Jackson Steele stood facing the airlock leading onto the Federation Starship.

"I hope you're right Tom. This could be a very short mission"

"Do you trust me? Jack, do you trust me?" Paris insisted.

"For now Tom!"

"Good enough. Janeway has agreed too meet you in the airlock, alone. She will hear your case… are you ready?"

"No! if this goes south, can I rely on you Tom?" He said slowly.

"I gave you my word Jack, we've known each other too long"

Closing his eyes, Jack activated the phaser too maximum stun before he activated the airlock. As it slide open he stepped inside and took a deep breath before the outer door leading onto the Federation vessel slide open slowly.

"Lieutenant Steele, we received your message. You do realise I am under obligation too arrest you, the instant you step onto this vessel?"

"Very. Ma'am, have your security guard around the corner leave"

"I don't know what you…"

"The heavy breather, behind the airlock. Let me guess, Vulcan. Tuvok, If I'm not mistaken"

"You heard that?" She smiled slightly.

"No, just a guess. Commander, I give you my word that no harm will come too the Captain"

With his weapon raised, the Vulcan stepped into view as Steele lowered his weapon slightly as he spoke.

"Tuvok… I give you my word, your captain will not be harmed"

"And what of your hostage?" Tuvok said firmly.

"I'm here Tuvok. And I'm fine" Paris said as he stepped into the airlock. "Captain, listen too him"

"If it makes things any easier… I will give my report too your EMH, it can brief you alone if need be. Once I have given it my report, I will return too this vessel while you decide what too do with me"

"What makes you think that I am not one of these… Reman spies?" Janeway smiled.

"The information is on this data chip. If you are a Reman spy, your crew will deal with you in accordance with Federation law. Captain, that goes for anyone else on this… list" He smiled slightly. "I'm going too lower my weapon now. You can either arrest me and allow this information to be destroyed, or you can hear me out. Before you say anything, the information on this chip is encoded, it would take weeks too decode. By that time the Remans will have full control of the Federation, the choice it yours Captain!"

Nodding slightly at the Lieutenant, Janeway signalled him too board the vessel. Keeping the weapon firmly in his hand, he followed the Captain into an empty room as Tuvok stood guard while Steele and the Captain of the ship entered.

"You've got five minutes too convince me not too throw you in the brig" She sighed.

"Thank you"

"4 minutes, 55 Seconds…"

"Alright. I was asked too attend a conference on Vulcan, when I arrived, I was approached by a Starfleet officer. Admiral Bennett had information for Starfleet, he wanted me too deliver it. Once I arrived, he wasn't there. I took the information from his home computer as ordered, as I left, I found his body. Security found me, I fought them off and returned too Command, no sign of the man who contacted me existed. I was framed Ma'am"

"Assuming I believe you…"

"Why didn't I take it up with Command? Before I left Enterprise, I was contacted by an old friend, Admiral Paris… he got intel that several of the Enterprise-E crew are being held on Romulus, I volunteered for the mission. The Reman Unity has people all over the Federation, as far as I know, you are one of them. I went too DS9 because I thought I could trust Sisko, he knew about the mission as did Riker…"

"What?" She said quickly.

"Shut up and listen, Ma'am. Sisko came home before I could complete the decoding of the chip, I was forced too improvise" He said quickly. "… Jake Sisko arrived for a family lunch, it was instinct, I hit him. I made sure he was comfortable before I left, Sisko will vouch for that. It was a running firefight through the station, that's when Tom found me, he's an old friend Ma'am. With his agreement, I used him as a hostage, only you know that. He convinced me too contact you and help with the decoding of the information… and here we are"

"2 Minutes, 5 seconds. No idea anyone could talk that fast"

"Ma'am please, the information is encoded in an obsolete Klingon dialect… I can't decode it. Tom said Belanna maybe able too…"

"Alright Lieutenant… We will take a look at the information. If you're lying about this…"

"Believe me Ma'am… I'm not. We intercepted a transmission that Martial Law has been instated throughout the Federation… sound familiar?" He said quickly.

"Yes, we have been ordered too Vulcan to…"

"Vulcan? Why?"

"You seem too have all of the answers Lieutenant, you tell me?" Janeway said quickly, almost mocking him.

"Vulcan has rejected Martial Law… and it is my guess, the federation will not allow that too happen"

"Yes, several Starships are already in orbit of Vulcan too defend the planet, Voyager was supposed too be apart of the fleet which will convince them otherwise"

"Oh my god! The Remans are going too start a Civil War!"

"That fits with the reports we received. Not too long ago, we received a message stating that Vulcan has seceded from the Federation, Andoria and Betazed have followed suit. We expect more too join them, the Coalition of Planets is attempting too move in and claim those systems"

"Captain, I would not do this if I did not believe that it was true. I have a wife whom is pregnant, she needs me but I can not allow this continue. Please, Captain Janeway… will you help me stop a Reman invasion and return captured Federation citizens home?"

"Return too your ship, release Mister Paris and we'll talk" Janeway demanded.

"Tom is not a hostage Ma'am… he's with me of his own free will"

"Of course, Mister Paris has an annoying sense of…"

"I know. You have no idea how many bar fights we got into as Cadets, mainly against each other!" Steele laughed. "He has a mean right cross"

After handing a copy of the files over too the Starfleet Captain, Steele followed Janeway and Tuvok back towards the airlock while under armed guard. Stopping before they reached the airlock, Janeway turned slightly as she spoke with a slight laugh in her voice.

"You don't remember me do you Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am?" Steele replied with confusion.

"You'd just graduated from the academy and posted on the Al-Batani as a shuttle pilot, you became infatuated with the chief of security at the time, you rarely noticed the other officers. Everyone knew…"

"Ma'am?"

"I was a science officer at the time, you where… very funny. I remember you almost tripping over your tongue on more then one occasion when you had bridge duty"

Snapping his fingers as the memories came back too him, he blushed slightly as he spoke.

"You where a Lieutenant at the time, I think. I don't remember much about the crew, a stupid kid with a crush on a married woman…"

"She thought you where cute. I remember when her husband found out and you where transferred too the Eldridge"

"Mistake that was…"

"I know, we all heard. It almost led to a war with the Cardassians, a Diplomatic ship on a mission of peace attacked and destroyed by an armada of Cardassian vessels, you're lucky you survived"

"I almost didn't" He said waving his fingers.

"I know, I was at the inquest. Return too your vessel Lieutenant, Belanna will look over the information"

"Thank you Captain. Thank you for believing me"

"I didn't say I did"

As he walked towards the airlock between the two vessels, he held out his hand as Tuvok placed his phaser into his palm. Spinning the weapon like an old style Earth Cowboy, he placed the weapon back inside the holster on his right hip as he entered.

"What happened?" Paris said eagerly.

"They're looking over the Intel…" Taking a deep breath, he spoke with a sigh in his voice. "… Now it's time for you too leave Tom"

"What? No. I'm here with…" He protested.

"Tom, go! Part of the deal. You going back too Voyager in return for their help. Thank you Tom, I owe you"

"More then one… be careful old friend" He sighed.

"I will. Get outta here…"

Shaking his old academy friend's hand, he nodded slightly as he spoke once more.

"Do me a favour, tell Alison that…"

"Of course. I'll find her, good luck!"

Nodding slowly, Paris left the shuttle and blinked as the lighting level on the shuttle was lower then that of Voyager, stopping before his commanding officer he lowered his head slightly as she spoke.

"For your sake Tom, I hope he's right. You could share in the charges since you left DS9"

"I know Captain, he's the closest thing I have too a brother. That kid back there is as good as dead, no one survives Remus Prime and tells about it" Paris sighed.

"Very few have. Most of them don't come back the same as when they left. Do me a favour Tom, take a shower!" She smiled.

"That bad?"

"Offensive, Lieutenant!"

"Thanks Tuvok, I can always count on you…" Paris laughed.

Decoding the information given to them by the renegade Starfleet officer was difficult yet, made easier by the additional information of the lock out code Steele had input into the data itself. As the long list of names, positions, ranks and cover identities scrolled across the screen before them, one name jumped out at Belanna Torres as she looked on with shock at the name before her. Calling too the captain behind her, she looked at the screen with wide eyes and an open mouth as the names where translated onto a second screen into Federation Standard language.

Stepping too her side, Janeway watched in shock as a full biography of the officer under her command scrolled on the screen before her.

"Are you sure about this Belanna?"

"Yes Ma'am" Belanna said quickly. "I've double checked all information, we have… two onboard. The first is… Lieutenant Commander Cavit… and Doctor Fitzgerald Ma'am"

"Janeway too Tuvok and Paris, report too science lab one… _NOW!_"

"Aye Captain!" Tuvok called out.

As the doors to the science lab slid open, Janeway and Torres reached for their weapons as Tom Paris entered with a slight smile on his face.

"I was already on my way. What is it?"

"Close the door. Take a look" Belanna said with shock.

Walking towards them, he looked at the display as shock ran across his face slowly while his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"He _IS_ right. Cap'n the XO and the CMO?"

"Perfect places too his spies. Cavil is an excellent officer, the CMO is a little more…"

"I think the word you are looking for Belanna is an asshole" Paris said slowly. "The next move is yours captain"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Location: Sol Sector, Earth._

_Starfleet Security.._

Isolated in a holding cell deep inside Starfleet Security, Admiral Owen Paris sat on the only bunk in the tiny cell as he thought about what had happened in the past few days. News had trickled down towards him from the many security officers guarding the cells of a possible uprising on Vulcan and many other key Federation worlds. Looking up at the ceiling he took a deep breath before the sound of footsteps approached and finally a female Starfleet officer came into view.

"Ensign, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can not tell you that" She replied.

"I have too know, Vulcan?"

Slowly, she walked towards the forcefeild and pulled her hair over her ears as Vulcan points on her ears could be seen.

"Vulcans are being arrested all over the Federation. As well as Andorians and several Betazoids"

"What?" He said in shock.

"The orders of the President and the command council sir…"

With her left hand, she deactivated the security systems and the forcefeild before she stepped inside while she reached into her uniform jacket and pulled out two phasers before she spoke.

"You have too leave sir"

"What is happening?" He said as he stood.

"Civil War sir. The Federation is collapsing around itself. Several vessels have been sent towards Vulcan with the orders of arresting the High Council, Vulcan has recalled all vessels with a majority of Vulcan crew for defence of the planet"

"Damn it. I hate it when I'm right!" He yelled.

"What now sir?" She said with hope.

"I have a few supporters in the command council and staff…"

"No sir, these orders came from the President"

"Then we take her down, well… I guess we're off too see Paris… and I mean France by that!"

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

On Deep Space Nine, Admiral Wallis had taken over the station and placed her own personal guards around the vast city in space as more ships arrived with officers of her own personal selection. Smiling widely, she sat in the office of the commander of the station as she read over the many reports that came across her desk.

Hidden away, deep in the security section of the vast station, Captain Sisko and his command staff sat quietly as the reports came in from all over the federation.

"So it's began… Civil War" O'Brian sighed.

"Easy Commander…" Sisko replied slowly. "We don't know that"

"You heard the reports sir, you're not that blind"

"He's right Ben…" Dax sighed. "Everything we've sworn too protect… is gone"

Phaser fire echoed from the outer office as Sisko stood in shock. In the facing them, the command crew of the Enterprise stood quickly as two figures appeared in the doorway walking backwards with their weapons trained on the outer office.

"Need a little help?"

"Garak! Am I glad too see you" Bashir laughed.

"You might want too step back for a moment, all of you!"

With the expert hand of a the Cardassian former spy, Garak fired two phasers at the control consoles on the outside of the cells. Collapsing instantly, both cells emptied of their prisoners as Sisko walked towards the only Cardassian on the station with a slight smile.

"How did you manage this one?"

"I had a little help" He pointed towards the door.

Once again, shock ran over Sisko and his command staff as Quark entered the cell block with a phaser in his hand and a bag on his back.

"Quark?" O'Brian laughed.

"Call us even Captain…"

"You've got it. What's happening out there?"

"Admiral Wallis and her… cohorts have taken over the station. Everything is on lock down and a curfew is in effect…"

"Lucky, I know every way in and out of this place" Quark smiled.

"Thank you. Where is Wallis?" Sisko growled.

"I believe that she has made herself at home in your office"

"And the Enterprise?" Riker smiled as he stepped too their side.

"Docking bay three, she has yet too find a crew for that vessel"

"Riker?" Sisko said.

"On it. Miles, can you do something about the space doors. Or this could be a short ride"

"Of course. I could use some help"

"I'll do it!" Bashir smiled.

"Wait!" Quark smiled.

Turning his back on the group before him, Quark smiled as Garak opened the bag and pulled out Federation Phasers, as he handed them out too the command staff he spoke with a smile.

"You need too upgrade the locks on your armouries, they are easy too pick"

"I'll get on that Garak. Thank you!" Sisko smiled. "Will, you and your crew retake the Enterprise. The rest of you with me. Where is the station crew?"

"Locked down in their quarters" Quark said quickly.

"We have… someone working on getting them out" Garak smiled.

"Who?"

"Jake, he hid in the crawl spaces in the walls when the came for him"

"Once I'm done with the space doors sir, I'll help him"

"Thank you O'Brian!"

"Sisko!" Alison said quickly. "If you're going after Wallis, I'm coming with you. Don't argue, this is personal"

"Alright… lets do this!"

_Location: Deep Space_

_USS Voyager_

Onboard the USS Voyager, a meeting of the command crew had been called in the Captain's quarters too discuss the mission at hand. Sat comfortably in his chair, the first officer smiled as he watched the captain speak.

"… So, all in favour of _NOT _going too Vulcan?"

From the department heads around her, hands raised as she counted with a smile. Everyone at the meeting had agreed not too join with Starfleet at Vulcan.

"You do realise Kathryn, this could be mutiny?"

"I'm aware of that mister Cavit. Vulcan has the right too chose it's own future in accordance too Federation Law!"

"I didn't see your hand raised!" She replied quickly.

"I follow my Captain" He smiled. "Or have you forgotten?" He winked.

The intimate relationship between the Captain and First Officer had not been a secret amongst the crew, however it was rarely spoken of in briefings, nevertheless, from the start it was made clear that this was not an official briefing and the command staff agreed from the start.

"I haven't forgotten. I want a status report from all departments on my desk in one hour, dismissed. Cavil, Doctor… wait please!"

As the command staff left, Janeway walked towards the two officer as they stood slowly and the First Officer spoke.

"Captain, I didn't wish too bring this up in front of the crew. Why did we dock with an obsolete vessel earlier today and how did mister Paris return, was he onboard that vessel?"

A voice called out from a room off too their side as the two officers turned quickly as a phaser came into view and finally the renegade Starfleet officer entered the living area of the captain's personal quarters.

"It's more then that. We know who you are!"

"Why is this man not under arrest Kathryn?" Cavit yelled.

"Ohh cut the crap! We know what you both are… Tuvok!" Steele yelled.

Once again, Tuvok and Paris entered the room with phasers drawn as the rest of the command staff stood behind them both. Slowly, Janeway walked towards her first officer as she spoke.

"We know you both are Reman Operatives, what are your orders?"

"What?" Cavit laughed. "You're delusional!"

"No, she's not… Commander! We know who and what you are, the question is why?"

"Our orders where too monitor you…"

"Doctor!"

"Shut up!" The usually quiet Doctor yelled. "We where supposed too monitor you, and at the right time, Cavit was too assume command…"

"When?" Janeway yelled.

"Actually, now!" Fitzgerald replied. "However, Vulcan had other ideas… several Starships are on their way as we speak. Cavit was too assume command and this ship was too serve as the command vessel for the fleet"

"How do you contact your superiors?" Tuvok said slowly.

"I will tell you, but I want anonymity"

"NO!" Steele yelled.

"Lieutenant! These are my officers, I will decide" Janeway yelled. "Tell me, and we'll think about it!"

"Cargo bay one. Container Alpha 0-0-7-6-7-3. Inside is a hidden transponder, it is tied directly into the subspace array, all you'll get is static"

"You traitor!" Cavit yelled.

"No sir! I like it here. The Federation is my home… not your… Unity!"

"Tuvok, take them too the brig while we check out their story…"

"Aye Captain!" He nodded.

"Well don't just stand there Lieutenant Steele, check it out"

"Yes… Captain!" Steele smiled widely.

Eagerly, Steele ran out of the Captain's quarters as the crew look on in shock, it appeared as if his story was correct about the Reman spies inside Starfleet and the Federation, however many crimes where still encountered for like the murder of the Starfleet Admiral and the assault of several Starfleet personnel and civilians as well as the theft of Federation property. With almost a spring in his step he stopped at the corner of three corridors and looked around as Janeway sighed and spoke.

"Paris, show him!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Discovering the container was easy and with the assistance of the Reman operative, the ship's Doctor the contents where decoded as easily. After securing the former First Officer and Chief Medical Officer in the brig, Janeway had once again called for the senior staff too attend a highly classified meeting in the briefing room.

"Okay, so we now know a part of the truth, what now?" Janeway said abruptly.

"Forgive me for saying so Captain, but the next path is clear… we have proof of the Reman incursions into the Federation. The Enterprise crew being held on Remus Prime are the other problem" Harry Kim said quickly.

"Agreed. Captain, allow me too continue… I have some… contacts inside Remus Prime as well as ships waiting for my signal. Your father took care of that part Tom. Once the prisoners are onboard the Romulan ships, they'll rendezvous with Voyager and transfer the crew over too you"

"That still leaves the problem of medical. We can not trust…"

"The CMO, I know that Mister Tuvok. Is this vessel not equipped with an EMH?" Steele said with caution.

"Indeed. However, the EMH is little more then a supplement"

"I know, activate the EMH… have it briefed on the current events. It's could be the only member of the crew that we can really trust on this one"

"Even after the proof, you still don't trust us Steele" Paris laughed.

"Would you Tom?"

"Not really. So what now?"

"I need a favour, with your approval Captain"

"You're favours are almost used up Mister Steele" She sighed.

"One more, maybe three!" He smiled.

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine Dry Dock._

_USS Enterprise._

A running firefight across the decks of the ship ensued as Captain Riker and his large team of followers freed the Enterprise crew from their quarters and armed each of them with Federation Phasers. Finally reaching the bridge, and from all access points. A highly co-ordinated attack on the bridge followed as Riker ran into the bridge and picked his targets quickly. Phaser fire tore through the air as Riker dropped too his knees and fired his weapon at one officer before he rolled too his right and stood facing Captain Olson with a dark smile on his face as he stood from the command chair in shock at what had happened before his eyes.

"You're in my chair!" Riker laughed.

"Security too…"

"All lines are currently down… Captain! It's over. Surrender the bridge and you…"

"You will face a firing squad for this… RIKER!" He yelled.

"Perhaps. Someone remove this… officer from the bridge. Get me a damage report, NOW!"

"Sir, reports are coming in from over the ship. Engineering is secure, Armoury is our control. We have fire fights in the messhall and deck three" An ensign called out.

"Get some people down there…"

"Already have sir"

"Once Admiral Wallis hears of this… you will all be SHOT" Olson cried out.

"Ohh I doubt that. Wallis has been… relieved of Command!" Riker smiled darkly.

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

As with the Starship, a running firefight throughout the large station had continued as the heavily armed forces under the command of Captain Sisko made their way through the station with little resistance. Bursting into Operations, Sisko fired his phaser at anyone not under his command as he made his way towards the centre station of the operations centre. Seeing the look in Admiral Wallis's eye, he smiled darkly as he raised his phaser while she spoke.

"This is mutiny Mister!"

"Ohh, I doubt that. Admiral Melissa Wallis, you are relieved of Command. Odo, arrest the former Admiral!"

"On what charge?" She barked.

"Pissing me OFF!" Sisko laughed.

"I will see that you and everyone concerned will suffer for this Sisko!" She growled deeply.

"Not today. O'Brian?"

"Doors are opening sir. Enterprise is moving out…"

"Ben, three ships are moving too intercept"

"Dax, Weapons… disable them!" He ordered.

"Sir?"

"Do _IT!_"

"Aye sir!"

Expertly, phaser fire rippled from the large Deep Space Nine complex towards the vessels moving around the USS Enterprise as she emerged from behind the large space doors. Caught off guard, the Starfleet vessel scattered in all directions as torpedoes slammed into the shields of the large facility and harmlessly exploded. With the first vessel disabled and the second heavily damaged, the third leapt into warp, closely followed by the Enterprise.

"Sisko, you have just committed treason against the Federation!" Wallis laughed.

"While your making a list of charges, remember this one!" Alison said.

Stepping to Wallis' side, Alison pulled her fist back and punched hard on the Admiral's jaw sending her crashing towards the deck plating. Shaking her fist slightly, Alison smiled as she spoke.

"Damn that hurt. But it felt good, Now what?"

"Ben, we're getting reports of a firefight above Vulcan!" Dax said in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Several Starfleet Vessels are attacking… Vulcan!" She replied, in shock.

"Damn it!" Sisko yelled.

"Sir, reports of fighting around Andoria, Betazed… and Earth. All Starfleet vessels"

"Civil War!" Alison said in shock.

"Damn it! Open a channel, widest possible band… all frequencies and the intercom"

"Open sir?" Dax said, still in shock.

"This is Captain Benjamin Sisko… Fleet Admiral Wallis has been relieved of her Command. We have reports of inter fleet conflict throughout the Federation. As a result, Spacedock Bajor stands with Planet Vulcan, Andoria and Betazed… we now Secede from the Federation. Any vessel approaching this station, will be turned away by force… close the channel"

"Ben, what have you done?" Dax said in shock.

"Not now old man!"

"No, this is exactly the time… what have you done?" She grunted.

"We where warned of this. The Remans are everywhere… Meeting of the command staff in my office… NOW! Alison, you might as well join me!"

Security had removed the Admiral and her followers off the command deck as Sisko stepped into the large station commander's office, eventually they where joined by O'Brian, Garak and the Ferengi, Quark.

"I know why these are here, but why ME?" Quark moaned.

"By now you all know half of the Story… here is the rest. Only myself, Riker and Admiral Paris know of this. For the past two years, Starfleet has been monitoring a large movement of officers in and out of key installations and vessels in the Alpha Quadrant, someone is moving their own people into a position of power, those orders came from high up in the chain of command, until now… we had no idea who it was, but we knew why"

"Why?" Garak laughed.

"As Mister Garak had been made aware two weeks ago… the Reman Unity has more people throughout the Federation then we originally knew of. Those arrested two years ago where the first wave…"

"A first wave for what?" Dax scowled.

"To destabilise the Federation and throw us into a Civil War. The attack and Capture of the USS Enterprise two years ago was the signal to begin…"

"Two weeks ago, at the request of Admiral Paris and Captain Sisko, I left this station on a… secret assignment… so too speak" Garak smiled.

"What?" Bashir laughed.

"Forgive me Doctor, did you really think that I was paying a visit to Bajor? My orders where too pay a visit too one of the leaders of the Coalition of Planets in an unofficial… meeting. A very interesting human. He has sworn as many vessels as he can spare too aide the Federation…"

"This is crazy!" Dax laughed.

"Possibly, however, the man named Chakotay assures me that his vessels will be in position as and when they are needed. That time is now, with the Captain's permission, I will inform our new allies too send as many vessels as they can to bolster the Federation Fleets defending the worlds under attack"

"Of course, we must end this before it descends into an all out Civil War!" Sisko nodded. "O'Brian, you will report too the Defiant Bay, take command of the Alexander, Alison as the next ranking officer, you will command the Valiant. Take three ships each and set up a patrol around the station. These are volatile times…"

"What about the Enterprise?" Odo grunted.

"She has set course for Vulcan. If Vulcan falls too the Enemy advance, many key worlds will follow. Garak, grab yourself a phaser and assist Odo with the security of this Station"

"Yes, Captain!" He smiled darkly.

"Dismissed… Quark, stay behind for a moment"

"Of course" Quark nodded.

As the senior staff left the large office, Quark remained seated while Sisko stood from behind his large desk, walked around and sat on a chair next too the Ferengi.

"I want too thank you Quark…"

"For what?" Quark laughed slightly.

"Getting us out of the Brig, you could've put yourself into a whole heap of trouble"

"Garak… left me with no other choice" He snarled.

"Look, I know we haven't always seen eye too eye. You've even rubbed Martok up the wrong way…"

"What can I say, it's a talent. Now, what about the reparations I've been talking about?" Quark frowned.

"I'll think it over… but I need your help once more. A Federation fleet will be it's way here by now. Once our message reaches the nearest Starbase, I'll give it three hours before they can assemble a fleet. I want Jake off this station… and you with him!"

"I'm going too defend my…"

"Quark, help me and I'll help you. I have some… pull on your homeworld. One of your liquidators owes me a favour or two…"

"Brunt!" He scowled.

"Unfortunately yes. I know you both don't get along. However, I caught him trying too smuggle something off the station during his last visit. If it gets out, his career will be ruined. Get my son off this station and safely too Bajor… and I'll get you what you need"

"All of it?" He smiled.

"As much as I can"

"You have a deal Captain Sisko, however… I request the use of a Federation Runabout"

"You never give up, do you?" Sisko laughed.

"Never have, never will. The ship?"

"Port three. I'll have Odo look the other way, I want it back in one piece once your finished…"

"No promises… Captain!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan._

Phaser fire ripped through space and slammed into the four vessels containing a Vulcan crew as the bravely fought too keep the enemy vessels from bombarding the planet surface with their powerful weapons. Like the battles played out over the planets of Andoria, Betazed and now Earth, the attacking Federation fleet held the greater numbers and mobility as they pushed the overworked and outnumbered defending ships closer too the thick atmosphere of the planet Vulcan. With their shields weakening from the tidal forces of the planet below, it almost seemed as if all was lost for the four vessels. From the surface, a small squadron of fighters and shuttle craft screamed into orbit with their weapons firing against the large enemy fleet comprised of large and powerful heavy cruisers and destroyer class vessels. Friction slammed into the all but useless shields of a tiny science vessel causing it too glow as it was pushed deeper into the atmosphere by the weapons of the over powered Prometheus class vessels sent too arrest the high council of Vulcan by Starfleet Command.

From behind the large fleet, twelve small but highly manoeuvrable Coalition vessels exited warp and fired their weapons into the aft shields of the attacking Federation Fleet. Scattering in all directions as too avoid the weapons fire from the vessels behind them, the fleet regrouped as the Vulcan manned ships managed too regain some ground and once again leave the atmosphere in which they where pushed.

On the bridge of one of the Coalition vessels, the commander of the ship sat comfortably in his command chair as he looked up at the main screen before him and continued to give his orders.

"Concentrate all firepower on the Prometheus Class vessels, do not let them separate. Attention Vulcan Ships, we bring you greetings from the Coalition of Planets, my name is Captain Chakotay, form up on our wing… Vulcan fighters, stand your ground"

"All ships are responding… Captain"

"Thank you Seska" He smiled widely.

"Vulcan ships are in position…" She winked slightly. "Who'd have thought we'd be doing this?"

"T'Mere, you are too close too the Atmosphere…"

"We have engine failure. Unfortunately we can not…"

A large explosion from the T'Mere ripped through space as a large shock wave his several of the Vulcan launched fighters and shuttle craft, vaporising them in an instant. With a look of shock on his face, Chakotay yelled out his next order too the weapons officer at his side.

"Open a channel too the Attacking Federation Fleet!"

"Open sir"

"Attention Federation fleet, stop your attack before anymore lives are lost. You are out numbered and out matched. Disarm your weapons and lower your shields"

"Who is this?" A voice growled.

"Who I am is not important. This planet is now under the protection of the Coalition of Planets… withdraw"

"This planet is a founding member of the United Federation of Planets…"

"_VULCAN_ has declared independence from the Federation. We offer our support. As we speak, Coalition forces are gathering around Andoria, Betazed and have been dispatched too every world, outpost and Starbase which has seceded from the Federation. Stop this illegal attack before anyone else has too die!"

Above the Federation fleet, a large ship appeared almost dwarfing the larger vessels above Vulcan and moved between the Federation Fleet and the Coalition forces. As Chakotay looked on in shock, a face appeared on his viewscreen.

"This is the Federation Starship Titan, too all Coalition and Vulcan ships. Stand down… this is your only warning!"

"Who the hell are you?" Chakotay growled.

"Captain Thomas Riker… stand down and prepare to be boarded… I will not warn you again" He grunted.

Motionless for what seemed like days too al concerned, Chakotay snarled at the man on the screen before him until finally Thomas Riker spoke.

"What is your answer?"

"Go too hell!" Chakotay laughed.

"Think about your crew. You are now heavily outgunned and out matched, there is no reason for anyone else to die today Captain"

"Who said anything about anyone dying?" Chakotay laughed as a beeping sound echoed over his bridge. "My orders where too simply distract you until they arrive!"

Quickly looking down at a screen too his left, Riker's eyes opened wide as eight large vessels dropped out of warp above the Federation fleet. The design of the vessels was like nothing ever seen by Starfleet. Smooth elegant lines which almost followed a Starfleet design, with a triangular shaped primary hull which seamlessly led towards a secondary hull, on either side of what could only be considered as the engineering section, two large and powerful warp nacelle type structures elegantly placed on either side of the engineering hull.

Leaning back in his chair slightly, Chakotay smiled as he spoke.

"_YOU_ surrender Captain"

"How did you…" Riker said in shock.

"Ohh they are not ours" He smiled.

"Captain Riker, those vessels have a Vulcan energy signature!" Tom's security officer said in shock.

"This is the Vulcan cruiser Surak too Federation Fleet. Stand down, you will have no further warnings" A Vulcan voice called out firmly.

Standing their ground, the Federation fleet held position as their weapons locked on the ships above and before them. Slowly moving into a defensive position, emotions ran high as a fatal mistake was made. The security officer onboard the USS Prometheus triggered the weapons on the vessel, a quantum torpedo exploded from the forward torpedo tubes and slammed into the shields of a Vulcan cruiser.

"_WAIT!_" Riker yelled in shock.

His call was too late, the deadly weapons of the Vulcan ship slammed into the shields of all attacking Federation ships including the USS Titan. Explosions tore through the bridge as the powerful barrage of weapons fire continued. As his helm officer hit the deck plating hard, a loud crack wad heard through the bridge before Tom Riker jumped to his feet and took over the helm himself. Moving the large USS Titan out of the weapons fire, he attempted too control his heavily damaged vessel as the four Prometheus class ships split into the three separate vessels in an attempt too turn the tide against the large and powerful Vulcan ships.

"Another ship has dropped out of warp. It's the Enterprise!" the Titan's security officer yelled.

Enemy weapons fire slammed into the shields of the tiny ship as William Riker looked on in shock at what he saw before him. Several of the attacking Federation Starships exploded from the vicious attack of the large Vulcan cruisers as the Coalition forces formed up around them.

"What the hell is going on. Hail them!" Will cried out.

"Who?"

"Everyone!" Riker yelled.

"Done!"

"This is Captain William T. Riker onboard the USS Enterprise, stand down. For the love of… Stand DOWN! That is an order!"

Consoles exploded as the Enterprise had no choice but too move through the weapons fire of all ships. With their shields almost collapsing, the tiny Nova Class Enterprise slammed into the thick Atmosphere of the planet while the USS Titan attempted too lock on with a tractor beam only for their tractor beam too bounce off the Enterprise shields.

"Will, what the hell are you doing?" Tom Riker called out over the Enterprise bridge speakers.

"Tom, stop your ships… pull back now!"

"What the hell is going on?" Tom Riker yelled.

"Just _DO IT!_"

"This is Captain Thomas Riker too all ships, Stand down. We surrender, repeat… we surrender. Cease fire!"

Weapons fire slammed into the USS Titan, not from the Vulcan or Coalition forces, but from two sections of the USS Prometheus while the third section moved into position above the USS Enterprise. With a deadly barrage of Quantum torpedoes slamming into her shields, the USS Enterprise was pushed deeper into the atmosphere of Vulcan as the relief helm officer attempted too control the vessel. Friction from the atmosphere slammed into the weakening shields until the collapsed and the outer hull began too quickly heat up as the vessel slammed into the thick Vulcan atmosphere leaving a large trail of flames behind her. Like a comet or meteorite, the out of control ship ripped through the Vulcan skies as the helm officer tried too gain control of the vessel.

"I have no control!" Called out the helm officer.

"Hull temperature is reaching critical… we're loosing the outer hull"

"All hands, evacuate the outer hull and brace for impact!" Riker yelled.

"Hull breaches all decks… emergency forcefeilds are not responding…" An Engineer yelled.

"This is the USS Enterprise declaring an emergency. We've entered the atmosphere in an uncontrolled dive, helm is not responding…" He called out.

His eyes widened as he looked at the main viewscreen as the flames from the friction of the atmosphere began too die down and a large Vulcan city appeared before them.

"_ENSIGN!_" He yelled.

"I see it… sir, I've got Nav-Thrusters online… altering our trajectory… NOW! I hope"

"All Hands, brace for Impact!"

The thrusters fired rapid sequences as the vessel began too lift slowly. Multiple sonic booms could be heard across the Vulcan Capital city as the Enterprise screamed overhead while large chunks of the outer hull where torn off and slammed into the buildings below as the vessel screamed almost out of control towards the hard Vulcan surface.

"I don't know what good it will do sir, deploying landing gear… Impact in thirty seconds. Crap, this is going too hurt…" The Ensign said as he winced slightly.

Slamming into the hard Vulcan ground below, the four extended landing struts of the tiny vessel bent, twisted and snapped off as they dug into the Vulcan desert forcing the vessel too crash hard onto its ventral hull. The crew where thrown off their feet as the ship bounced over the harsh Vulcan desert carving large holes into the ground which where quickly filled with the Vulcan sand, finally the vessel stopped bouncing on the ground as it slide in the sand, tearing up a large cloud of dust as it carved a large trough through the sand and rocks until it eventually came too a stop, far from the city as the large dust cloud blew in the wind towards the capital city, thirty miles away from the large crash site as the wreckage of the Enterprise had become covered in a thick layer of Vulcan sand and debris.

High above the planet, the large unknown Vulcan cruiser moved around the sections of the USS Prometheus along with the USS Titan. Anger almost overcame Tom Riker as he hit the control on his command chair and activated the ship's communications system.

"This is CAPTAIN TOM RIKER… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"No response sir" His communications officer said in shock.

"Respond… NOW!"

"Still nothing!"

"Attention all vessels, this is the Federation Flagship… board, arrest and detain the crew of the Prometheus. Bring her captain to me… _NOW!_" He yelled with anger.

After boarding the USS Prometheus, shock overcame everyone with the exception of the Vulcan crews as the Commanding officer of the vessel was brought before Thomas Riker, at his side was the commander of the Vulcan fleet and the Coalition forces.

"The prisoner… Captain Riker!"

"Reman?" He scowled.

"Are you surprised… Hewma'an?" The Reman laughed.

"It is no use, we are… everywhere by now… the Federation will fall. and we will move in for the kill"

"HOW?" Riker demanded.

"Look at your mighty Federation… Civil War! A Coalition of Planets… and a renegade crew. Your Federation is dead. It is already too late!" The Reman laughed.

Anger swelled in Tom Riker as he grabbed the Reman and tossed him too the deck hard, resisting the urge too kick him hard, he stepped back as his chief of security picked up the hideous alien and threw him into a chair.

"Tell me… everything!" Riker demanded.

"Wait!" Chakotay said aloud. "You mentioned the Coalition… why?"

"Ohh, can not figure it out? Not all of your… Coalition work for you, even now… my people are inside your Coalition… working from the inside"

"WHO?" Chakotay said as he clenched his fists.

"I believe the correct phrase is… '_Mary had a little lamb…_'" The Reman laughed.

Slamming his fist hard into the Reman's jaw, Chakotay picked him up and slammed him down into the chair once more as he spoke.

"Who?"

"Ohh, we are everywhere… we are a very patient species. This plan has been in motion for decades, how feeble your Hewma'an minds truly are. And Vulcan, our distant cousins… you have become even weaker than we thought. You, the driving force behind this Federation, join with your Reman brethren… together we can control the Galaxy!" The Reman laughed.

"You're people within the Coalition, who are they?" Chakotay demanded once more.

"Ahh yes, your Coalition… that was our proudest achievement…"

"What do you mean?" Tom Riker yelled.

"He doesn't understand… but you do, don't you Vulcan?"

"What is he talking about?" Chakotay Growled.

"For some time, the Vulcan High Council has believed the Coalition of Planets was of Reman Design…" The Vulcan Captain said stoically.

"And nothing was said too Starfleet?" Riker said, his eyes a flame.

"We have known for some time of the deception of the Federation. We knew that the Federation would turn against us…"

"How?" Riker growled.

"I believe you would say… it is classified"

"Do you not see? Even now, you turn upon one another… that is how the Federation will be destroyed, after all… it was doomed from the very start" The Reman laughed. "It is too late for you now… for all of you!"

The Reman's eyes rolled too the back of his head as he slumped in the chair and fell onto the floor hard. Rushing too his side, Riker checked the vital signs of the Reman officer before he looked up and shook his head slowly.

"He's dead!" Riker sighed.

"Now what… Captain Riker?" Chakotay said slowly.

"If what he has said is true, then it may already be too late to act. However, we make up the bulk of all forces in this sector. My fleet stands by Captain Riker" The Vulcan said stoically.

"Mine too Captain" Chakotay replied.

"Convincing Starfleet maybe a problem. If they are in positions of power… it could be tough" Riker said slowly.

"Then I propose a new Alliance, my ships… all of them stand ready" The Vulcan bowed slowly.

"How many vessels?"

"For the moment, we have Forty of the class you have just witnessed. Many more await a crew…"

"I can bring around thirty into the fight" Chakotay sighed. "I trust the commanders…"

"With the ships from the Romulan Alliance, and those Starfleet I can trust… we may be able too tip the balance…" Riker said as he extended his hand.

Nodding slightly, the Vulcan shook Riker's hand as they both looked at the Coalition Captain. Nodding slightly, he raised his hand on the Vulcan Salute, a gesture returned by both officers before him.

"Gather your forces… we shall all convene at Deep Space Nine, it is… the most fortified position between what is left of the Federation and the Reman Unity"

"Agreed" The Vulcan Captain nodded. "Before my arrival here, we received word they had left the Federation…"

"A large fleet of Forty ships are heading that way. They should reach DS9 in two days…" Riker sighed.

"My vessels are faster then what Starfleet has, gather your forces. We shall rendezvous at Deep Space Nine and hold the line until your arrival. Our Future… lies with what we accomplish now!"

"Agreed" Chakotay nodded.

"I must return too my vessel and inform the High Council of this development…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan._

Witnessed by all in the large Vulcan city, the violent crash of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-F rocked the Vulcan people as a search and rescue operation was set in motion, it had appeared as if they where almost expecting the vessel too crash into one specific location as several large atmospheric vessels orbited the crash site almost instantly. Covered in the deep red sands of planet Vulcan, all that was visible was what remained of the two warp nacelles smouldering from fires which had sprang into life within the ship. Inside the wreckage, the air had almost become difficult too breath as the red sand poured in from large holes in the vessels hull. On the bridge, creaking could be heard from the weight of the sand above the transparent aluminium dome above the nerve centre of the vessel. Pushing a console off himself, Captain William Riker slide himself out from under the debris as he coughed and held his left side in pain.

"Anyone… anyone hear me?"

"Yeah… what happened?" A voice called out.

"Ensign? Ensign Ford?" Riker sighed.

"Yes sir. Under… what is left of the helm… ohh god!" He moaned slightly.

Pushing the debris away, the helm officer stumbled too his feet as he coughed slightly and looked around.

"They do say any landing you can walk away from…"

"Lets not try that again… okay Ford?" Riker laughed.

"Agreed, sorry sir. I think I broke the ship" He laughed also.

"Hello?" A voice called out from behind Riker. "I help me. Please!"

"Over there sir" Ford pointed.

Looking towards the rear of what remained of the bridge, a hand reached out from under a large pile of rubble grabbing at the air. As fast as their legs could carry them, they moved towards the large pile of rubble and began too throw the broken conduits and consoles as finally a Bajoran face appeared.

"It's okay crewman, we've got you. Are you okay?" Riker said quickly.

"No sir, I think my right leg is broken… oh god! What happened?"

"Prometheus attacked us, we lost control… lucky Vulcan had a height restriction on all buildings in the city…"

"Yeah, how about that?" Ford said quickly. "Almost as if every building was getting shorter as we passed over them… weird!"

Finally freed of their desert tomb, the survivors from the Enterprise where taken too a Vulcan medical facility with immediate effect. With a small ship of fifty crew, less the twenty survived the crash landing as many where crushed when the engineering section slammed into the Vulcan desert and killed instantly. Refusing too leave the crash site until all survivors where recovered and as many of the bodies as possible found, Riker stood on a hill side over looking the remains of his ship as an elderly Vulcan male walked towards him slowly.

"Captain Riker…"

Without looking, Riker took a deep breath as he responded.

"Mister President…"

"As you are aware Captain, not anymore. I understand you refuse treatment?"

"I'm fine, just cuts and bruises" He grunted. "How did the search teams get here so fast?"

"They where… conducting a training exercise in the region"

"With respect, that's bullshit Spock. We both know that, I was looking at our glide path, from the mountain range in the distance, the large city we flew over… too here. Ford was right, the height of the building shrink, almost following our decent path" Riker said firmly.

"Fascinating!" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't lie too me Spock. The first building, in the distance we all most ploughed through, the second we took a slice off the top, after that… each building was short enough by two metres. I don't know how, or why. But you knew what would happen, tell me I'm wrong?"

"I believe you humans would say… a coincidence"

"Again, a lie. What the hell is happening, those vessels up there, who's are they? No more BULLSHIT, what the hell is going on?"

"Very well. Come with me!" Spock said firmly.

"What?" Riker laughed.

"Come… with me please Captain!"

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

Orbiting the large Spacedock, the eight remaining vessels commanded by the now renegade crew took up a patrol pattern around the large facility as the news broke of the attack on Vulcan, with the Federation pushing deeper into a violent Civil War and the destruction of yet another vessel named Enterprise, it appeared as if all was lost for the once powerful and peaceful United Federation of Planets. Rumours of a fleet of large, powerful and highly advanced vessels of Vulcan origin had begun too circulate around the remains of the Federation as Sisko sat in his office looking over the many reports of fighting on all fronts. However, the discovery of a Reman crew onboard a Starfleet vessel and the warning of a captured Reman gave great concern too Sisko and his crew. Taking a deep breath, he activated his computer system on his desk as he typed in a secure command code and finally the face of his wife illuminated his face.

"Ben? What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I can't talk for long" He said slowly.

"They say you've turned your back on the Federation, killed Admiral Wallis and took over the station for yourself…"

"Do you believe that?" He said slowly.

"We've had our problems Ben, but I don't believe you could do that" Jennifer sighed.

"I'm sending Jake too Bajor, I want you too join him as soon as possible"

"I can't leave, I have work too…"

"No arguments Jennifer, if this station falls… the one you and the twins are on will be next. Please… don't argue"

"I have my…"

"Jennifer, just do it! I can't talk for long" He begged.

"When will Jake arrive?" She sighed.

"He's onboard a Runabout with Quark"

"I thought you hated him?"

"Things have changed, Starfleet has dispatched a fleet here… incase I don't…"

"Don't say that!" She wept slightly.

"Jennifer, incase I don't make it. I wanted you too know that I love you!"

"I…"

Static filled the screen as Sisko yelled her name outloud, quickly checking his system he slammed his fists down on his desk before he ran out of his office as the Red Alert signal echoed through the large station and the powerful shields activated along with all phaser and torpedo banks.

"Report!" He cried out.

"detecting vessels approaching…" Dax said in shock.

"How many?"

"Over forty ships Ben" She said in fear.

"I guess now we know. Attention all hands, all civilians report too the bunkers, security forces… stand by for boarding parties. Bashir?"

"I'm here sir!"

"I hope we don't need your services… Have trauma teams…"

"Already taken care of sir" Bashir called out.

"Sisko too all ships, we have incoming. All fighter bays, stand ready at my command"

"Ben, I have O'Brian and Crusher…"

"Split screen. Commanders…"

"We've detected over Forty ships approaching Captain" O'Brian called out.

"Defensive postures people, we must hold the line" Sisko nodded firmly.

"Agreed, well. See you on the other side…" Alison said with a shaky voice.

_Location: Deep Space_

_USS Voyager_

Large crates of weapons and supplies had been placed onboard the old Romulan ship as Steele began his pre-flight checks. The plan placed forwards was simple, Voyager would run interference along the Neutral Zone and draw out as many Reman Vessels as possible before they used the cloak which all Federation Vessels had installed decades ago and ran while the small Romulan ship slipped into Reman space undetected, although it placed Voyager itself in jeopardy, Captain Janeway seemed too have a talent for escaping battlefields intact and with the majority of her enemy vessels either heavily damaged or destroyed.

Continuing his pre-flight check, the acting chief engineer of the vessel stood at his side as she briefed him on the systems they had recently installed.

"… We've managed too upgrade your cloak to something a little less, primitive"

"Thank you Belanna" Steele nodded slightly. "Take care of Paris. You know he likes you, his eyes light up every time he talked about you"

"I know, he's strange… but fun" She laughed. "Ohh, and that new system you asked for. It's tied into this Tricorder here…"

Placing a small Reman designed tricorder on the console before him, she smiled slightly as she continued.

"All you have to do too activate the systems, is press the green control. All displays will activate as you asked for"

"Thanks. I should be going, take care of yourself" He said slowly as he turned around to face her.

"Be safe Jack and good luck!"

Slowly turning, she left the small craft. Stopping at the airlock, she turned too look back inside as Steele powered up the vessel. As the airlock doors sealed, Steele disengaged the locks between the two ships and cloaked the vessel. Laying in a course towards Reman occupied space, the vessel leapt into warp as he took a deep breath while a voice called out from behind him. Quickly turning he looked around in shock as Tom Paris sat in the seat next too him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have my orders. Did you really think that Janeway would let you do this on your own?" Paris smiled.

"Tom, this could be a one way trip… you know that!"

"And you have a wife and child on the way. You stand a better chance with someone watching your back… plus, if we do find any Enterprise crew down there, you could use a field medic"

"Tom, you're insane. Thank you!" Steele smiled. "Course set for Remus Prime… best possible speed!"

Weaving around in space, Voyager's main weapons slammed into the shields of the large Reman vessel as a second enemy starship approached from directly in front of the ship. Seemingly moving in erratic movements, Voyager slipped underneath the large Reman vessel and fired several torpedoes before she jumped into high warp. Spinning around on their axis, the two large ships leapt into warp in pursuit of the small Federation vessel. Quickly gaining on Voyager, Janeway once ordered a full barrage of torpedoes fired from the aft torpedo launchers. As they exploded, blinding the two vessel, voyager disappeared under cloak before altering course and slipping past the two enemy ships.

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

Vastly outnumbered, the eight small Defiant class vessels hung motionless as the large Federation Armada dropped out of warp before the large Spacedock and the small protective fleet. Taking a deep breath, Sisko leaned forwards and looked at the console before him as he spoke too his small fleet on a secured channel.

"Don't move, keep your wits about you people. Sisko too all fighter wings, launch and form up at the predetermined co-ordinates!"

"Aye sir" A voice echoed over the speakers.

"Sisko too fleet, do not under any circumstances make a move against them, let them fire first"

"Understood!"

"Attention Spacedock Bajor, this is Captain Ramirez of the First Fleet. By order of Starfleet command, you will power down your weapons and shields and prepare to be boarded. You must surrender with immediate effect!"

"Ramirez, this is Ben Sisko. I thought they'd send you. Don't do this… we have civilians onboard. This is not the Starfleet way… leave this sector, think about it"

"Hello Ben, it's been a long time"

"That it has, how's your husband?" Sisko said firmly.

"He was on Betazed, we all know how that played out"

"I'm sorry, he was a good man. I trust by now you have heard of the discovery onboard the Prometheus?"

"I heard the Vulcan Propaganda… Do you truly believe that Starfleet would allow a Reman crew onboard one of it's ships?" Ramirez laughed.

"We have evidence that the Reman Unity has operatives within the Federation…" Slowly he walked around the large console as he continued. "… This plan has been in motion for a long time now, think of it. The Klingon Empire has been destroyed, the Cardassian Union has all but collapsed, the Federation has cracked and crumbled, what is the common denominator here?"

"As I said, surrender the station… we do have authorisation too open fire. Ben we've been friends for years, don't do this" Ramirez called out once more.

"I'm sorry. I have to do what I believe is right. Stop this attack before anyone else dies… take a look at your sensor readings Jackie, you may have the advantage of numbers, but your fleet can not out match this station. I have thirty thousand Photon Torpedoes primed and ready, phaser banks on all levels. Two hundred reaper class heavy fighters recently delivered and eight heavily armed Starships with a battle hardened crew. You have one command ship, outdated cruisers… and several scout ships. End this! See the evidence for yourself, with your own eyes. Allow me too transmit a copy of the data myself, make up your own mind Jackie…"

"I know you Ben, I was your instructor at the Academy remember? No doubt you'd send a computer virus, crash our systems" She laughed.

"Jackie this is insane, this is not the Starfleet we joined, nor the Federation we had sworn too protect, the more we fight each other, the weaker we'll become and less likely we can fend off a full Reman attack!"

Silence fell over the command centre of the large station as Sisko looked up at Ezri Dax.

"She's closed the channel Ben"

"Damn arrogant, Stupid… Sisko too all ships and fighter, defensive posture. Let them make the first move, we're not going too start this fight, but we're damned sure going too finish it!" He cried out as he ran back towards his console.

Holding position for over three hours, the two fleets stood face too face with their weapons armed and shields powered, moving into an attack position and surrounding the large station, the large First Fleet loomed over the large station and locked their weapons on their targets.

"Captain, they have weapons lock"

"On what Crewman?" Sisko called out.

"The fighters, our ships… and us. _POWER SURGE, THEY'RE FIRING!_"

"All hands, _BRACE!_" Sisko yelled.

_Location: Reman Sector._

_Remus Prime._

Hiding in low orbit under cloak, the small vessel stood by motionless in a stationary orbit above the capital city of Remus Prime. As they both beamed too the surface, Tom Paris and Jack Steele materialised in an abandoned building where they once captured Da'Kar and the clone of Captain Picard, intelligence they had recently gathered from their Romulan Allies had pinpointed the location of one of the Enterprise crew held as a slave on Remus Prime. Once given as a gift too a Romulan Officer, Lieutenant Carla Williams had been kept close by her Romulan captive as his personal slave. Leaving the large abandoned building under the cover of darkness, the two officers wore large Reman cloaks to hide their human features as they made their way towards the given location. Entering a large building, the slowly moved towards a large door. Replacing standard Starfleet weapons with Reman weapons, they slowly pushed the door open into a dark room as a naked female form moved away from the light and shook with terror.

"Please… let me just die?" She whimpered.

"Oh my god. Close the door Tom" Steele sighed.

Slowly walking towards her, she tried too screen as his hand softly touched her shoulder as she pushed herself away from his touch and into the corner in a vein attempt too escape.

"Williams… Williams, look at me" He said as he removed his hood.

"No, please… not again. Please not again!" She wept.

"Lieutenant Williams… look at me" He said softly.

Slowly, she moved her head at the sound of a soft human voice. Her face was as battered and bruised as her body. Large cuts both old and new also covered her face and body as tears ran down her face.

"You… you…"

"Lieutenant Jack Steele, remember me… from the Enterprise?" He smiled slightly.

"Enterprise, Steele? No, they are dead… everyone is dead" She wept.

"No, some of us got out… We're here too take you home"

"Home?" She said past her tears of terror.

"Earth. This is Lieutenant Tom Paris from Voyager. Williams, we have three ships standing by…"

Her body shook still with fear as she slowly reached out and touched his hand softly. Seeing that they two men before her where not an illusion, she wrapped her arms around Steele as she wept once more.

"You'll be okay, listen too me. We know there are more here… have you seen anyone else from the crew?"

"What?"

"Have… Carla, have you seen anyone else?"

"No… yes, no. But I heard stories… I couldn't do anything, he was too strong for me. He took what he wanted from me, when I tried too push him off me. He beat me… please, please help me sir. Kill me, I can not leave this place, if I leave I'll die" She wept once more.

"Carla, look at me. Look at me!" He demanded. "We lost the Enterprise-E, the much of the crew survived, including your husband. He's on DS9 waiting for you. Do you remember him?"

"Andrew?" She smiled slightly.

"Yes… he was one of the survivors rescued by the Titan. They got you and the others out of the Station before Riker destroyed it"

"Riker?" She smiled. "He's alive?"

"Wait! what do you mean you can't leave?" Paris said softly.

"I've been tagged… a transmitter that will… explode if I go to far from my, owner" She wept.

"Tom, can you do anything?" Steele said softly.

"Don't touch me!" She growled.

"Let me help you!"

"It will explode if it isn't removed by the right equipment" She wept once more.

"How do we remove it?" Paris said softly.

"The Romulan, he keeps it with him at all times…"

"Keeps what?" Steele said softly.

"A control device… if I refuse too…please him, he uses it. A small cylinder he keeps on his belt line. When he goes off world, I have to go with him…" She wept once more.

"We'll find him, don't worry about that Carla, we'll find him!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

_Location: Reman Sector._

_Remus Prime._

Weeping almost uncontrollably, Lieutenant Carla Williams seemed too relax slightly as the two Starfleet officers tended too her wounds and gave her what ever food rations they had on them. Although she was well fed by the scraps that her Romulan captor would give her, the food was almost spoiled or what remained after they had finished with their own meals. Brushing her hair softly from her face, Steele smiled slightly as he spoke with a soft voice.

"Carla, you said you'd heard stories, what about?"

"The Praetor herself has several… slaves from the crew, all female. Those who where left are kept in a facility close by the old Imperial Court, several of the… Remans use them for, I don't want too know what. One of the Romulans who used too visit me, took pity on me, he tried too take care of me, tell me what ever he could about what was happening out side these walls. Is it true about the Federation? It's breaking apart?"

"Yes, but we're fighting for it…" Steele said softly.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Well sir, he said that Reman agents are all over the Federation… in the council chambers and Starfleet Command. He said the Remans now control the Federation and Starfleet, even as far as the President herself after Spock left"

"The President Watson, is a Reman spy?" Paris said in shock.

"Yes sir, she was… replaced several years ago by a Clone… a clone, Picard?"

"It's been dealt with. The clone is under… lock and key along with the Hybrid named Da'Kar" Steele smiled softly.

"Wait, I was told there was another…" She said urgently.

"Admiral Barrett, he had… a change of heart"

"No, not Barrett… Fleet Admiral Wallis!"

"Holy Sh…"

"Tom, take it easy"

A sound of footsteps walking towards the room caught their attention, drawing their weapons as they looked at the door, Carla curled up in a ball once more and scrambled for the corner in fear as she recognised the footsteps. Looking at each other, Paris and Steele nodded slightly as they both quietly walked towards the door and hid in the darkened corners on either side of the door before it opened slowly, creaking and grinding across the floor as light exploded once more into the room while a tall Romulan male stood in the doorway.

"Well my dear, have you changed your mind?"

"Please… please, don't touch me…" She begged in fear.

"Ohh, today has been a good day. Vulcan has fallen to our advance, along with Andoria, Betazed… ohh yes, Deep Space Nine will be next and then… the Worm Hole will finally be ours" He gloated.

Leaving the door open, he stepped into the room and removed his long dark cloak and threw it onto the floor as he smiled darkly at her. The sound of a disrupter activating behind him made him spin around quickly as he came face to face with Tom Paris.

"How did you get in here?" He growled.

"I let us in!" A voice rang out from behind him.

Quickly, the Romulan spun around as a second disrupter pressed between his eyes, looking on in shock, the Romulan's jaw dropped as he spoke.

"Lieutenant Steele, how fitting that you have returned"

"You?" Steele grunted.

"Tom, take his weapons… and that device"

Raising his hands slowly, the Romulan smiled darkly as Tom Paris removed his weapons and the control cylinder as Steele pushed his weapon into his skull hard.

"I should… kill you for what you did too me"

"Ohh, still holding a grudge?" The Romulan smiled darkly.

"Quickly, Paris examined the cylinder before he walked towards Carla, still shaking in fear she attempted too move away as Paris nodded softly as he spoke.

"Where is it?"

Her hand shook as she pointed too the side of her head with her right hand. As he pushed the cylinder over the subcutaneous device, a slight pain ran through her head as she yelped like a wounded animal until finally, the device was removed from her body. Placing the device on his belt line, Paris picked up the cloak worn by the Romulan and covered her softly as she wept with relief.

"You won't get off this planet alive you know, all of you are dead, you just do not know it yet"

"Yeah? I've been dead a long time!" Steele grunted.

Slowly, Steele squeezed the hand grip of the weapon in his hands as Carla stood and pulled the cloak around her as she spoke.

"NO!… he's MINE!" She said darkly.

Slowly, she stood and walked towards the Romulan as her fists clenched tight, slamming her left fist into his jaw with every ounce of strength she must, she screamed with anger as she continued. With the back of his left hand, the Romulan slapped her hard in her face, sending her crashing too the ground. Powering up his weapon, Steele pressed the weapon into the side of the Romulans head as he spoke.

"Do that again, I'll kill you myself. Are you okay Carla?"

"Fine" She said as she stood.

"Touch her again… I'll rip your head off Romulan. Carla, continue" Steele smiled.

Tears flowed down her face as two years of torture and abuse exploded in a violent attack on her former Romulan captor. Her Starfleet training rushed back too her in an instant as she kick and punched the large alien. Large cuts appeared on his face as she continued too punch and kick with every ounce of strength she could find fuelled by the purest of hate for the alien before her. Kicking hard as his left knee, his leg crunched as he fell too the floor in pain before she picked him up by his clothes and continued too punch hard in his bloodied and bruised face.

"Enough Carla…" Steele said quickly.

Fuelled by anger, she continued too pound on the alien in her hands as tears rolled down her face.

"Carla… LIEUTENANT!" Steele yelled. "He's dead! Let him go"

Looking down at the bloodied and battered face of the body in her hands, she stood and looked at Lieutenant Steele with a deadly look in her eyes as she kicked the body once more with all of the force she could muster.

"Tom, get her back too the ship… I'll find the others"

"NO!" She grunted. "I want too do this… let me do this, let me help you both… please?"

_Location: Bajor Sector._

_Deep Space Nine._

From all directions, weapons fired on the large facility as the small Federation fighters and Defiant Class ships avoided the deadly weapons fire and targeted the enemy vessels. Weaving between the streams of Energy, the USS Alexander found her target as eight fighters formed up around the powerful vessel while they strafed the shields of the Command ship of the enemy Federation Fleet while two more Defiant Class vessels distracted three enemy vessels distracted the vessels around them with suppressive fire.

"Continue firing on the shields of the Command ship, I want that hole opened!" O'Brian yelled.

"Aye sir…" Called out the weapons officer.

"Sir, the Halifax is under heavy fire, her weapons are almost gone"

"What is the closest ship?" O'Brian yelled.

"Sir… her shields have collapsed. Her hull is buckling. Oh SHIT!" Called out a Bajoran Officer.

On the main viewscreen, the Halifax burned in space as two small enemy ships gathered around the crippled vessel.

"What are they doing…" O'Brian said in shock.

Weapons fire slammed into the hull of the heavily damaged ship as finally it sighed it's last breath and in a fiery death, the vessel exploded as the smaller vessels moved away slowly and locked their weapons on the large station before them.

"WHAT THE HELL? They murdered that crew!" O'Brian yelled.

"Sisko to Ramirez… Your fleet has just destroyed a Federation vessel. Stop this _NOW!_"

"We have our orders Ben" She replied.

"That vessel was manned by 45 loyal Starfleet officers, officers that you have now murdered…"

"Mister O'Brian, I am detecting forty warp signatures… of unknown origin sir"

Switching the main screen to a location in space, forty large vessels appeared with their shields activated and weapons powered. Moving into position around Deep Space Nine, a voice echoed over the speakers of all ships.

"This is the Vulcan Cruiser Surak too Federation Vessels, Deep Space Nine and related vessels and craft are now under our protection, lower your shields… power down your weapons and surrender too our forces. You are hopelessly out numbered"

"Vulcan _WHAT?_" O'Brian smiled.

"Impossible, Vulcan has no such vessels" Ramirez yelled.

"The evidence is before you. In the history of our people, no Starfleet Vessel has ever destroyed a Vulcan ship…"

"Impossible!" Ramirez cried out.

"Sisko to Surak, what is happening?"

"We are here at the request of the Vulcan High Council. Deep Space Nine must be protected at all costs, you now have the support of the Vulcan species. Several Federation Vessels are on their way as I speak… Captain Ramirez, stand down your ships with immediate effect. As of this moment, Vulcan stands with Deep Space Nine as an independent state!"

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan._

Honouring the request of who was by anyone's assessment, the most influential Vulcan in the past two hundred years, former Starfleet Officer, former Starfleet Academy Tutor. former Federation Ambassador, former President of the Federation itself and finally the former leader of the Vulcan People, Mister Spock was an easy choice by Captain Riker. Considered as a living legend by everyone who knew him, Spock was held the highest of regard by everyone in the Federation and the newly established Coalition of Planets. His mere presence was enough to inspire awe by all concerned, the protégé of the late T'Pol, one of Vulcan's most important figures of the past three hundred years he was trained in the art of diplomacy by T'Pol and her assistant, Sarek.

After a highly distinguished Starfleet career, his first act was too seal a cease fire between Starfleet and the late Klingon Empire an act which earned him the highest of respect and the position of Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Following a distinguished path, Spock eventually took up residence on Earth as a member of the Federation Council for Vulcan. After taking up the position of the Federation President, Spock was most loved and respected too hold such a position until his eventual resignation after the Enterprise Incident several years ago, after which he disappeared for several months. Refusing too rejoin the High Council, Spock still held a certain amount of respect as he took the position of head of research on what had become Vulcan's must highly classified research project named '_Project Tempest_' located deep inside an area known as '_The Forge_'

Deep under ground, Riker followed Spock into a small room with a large blacked out window before him, as Spock turned too speak, Riker pressed his face against the transparency in a vein attempt too look inside.

"You will see nothing Captain Riker"

"Call me Will!" Riker laughed as he looked at Spock.

"Very well, Will. You remind me another Starfleet Captain I once served with, another captain of the Starship Enterprise"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Riker smiled.

"As you wish"

"What are we doing here… where did those ships come from?"

"What do you know about the Battle of Vulcan?" Spock said firmly.

"Pivotal Battle with the Romulans, Starfleet almost lost the fight until several ships appeared and turned the tide. The vessels disappeared shortly afterwards"

"Recorded history, of course. Not all of the vessels disappeared Captain… Will. Shortly afterwards, the Enterprise under the command of Jonathon Archer discovered a vessel on the opposite side of Vulcan. Heavily damaged, the vessel was brought to Vulcan in secret, it revealed many secrets too us over the centuries…"

"What? You've had a vessel for that long? Does Starfleet know about this?" He said in shock.

"The vessel concerned was hidden from Starfleet, it revealed many secrets too us including a duplicity by Starfleet as you have just witnessed. Over the centuries, the vessel gave up it's secrets, secrets we shared with the Federation willingly… new shields, weapons, food Replicators and so on… however the secrets of this vessel has not been given up entirely. Research suggests it came from a time decades still ahead of us. Only now are we beginning too truly understand the vessel"

"What are you talking about?" Riker said firmly.

"With the assistance of Captain Archer and a Starfleet Captain named Charlotte Walker, we where able too disassemble the vessel…"

"Walker, Charlie Walker? She disappeared centuries ago" Riker laughed.

"Not entirely. Learning of the truth about this vessel, Charlotte Walker left Starfleet and with the assistance of Ambassador T'Pol, this facility was created too house the vessel. Finally, we have reassembled the vessel completely, she has no crew…"

"What-what are you talking about"

Raising an eyebrow at the confusion of the bald officer before him, Spock reached for a control console on the wall. Typing in the correct commands, the window changed from a deep black too clear revealing a large vessel before him. Riker's jaw dropped as he looked at the large ship of Starfleet origin and read out the name and registry on the hull.

"USS Tempest. QSV-04... QSV?"

"According too the ship computer, it means… Quantum Slipstream Vessel"

"Slipstream…" He said with a smile. "Like the one the Romulans gave us?"

"Far more advanced, Charlotte Walker took over the research program of this vessel, in 2269, she married a Vulcan male. Eight months later, after the death of two Vulcan Citizens both she and her husband adopted a Vulcan child of five years old… while she was away, there was an unknown entry into the database, 70% of the data on the slipstream was stolen by what we later discovered to be a Romulan Agent. They based their Slipstream technology on this vessel which will be created several years from now based on Romulan technology…"

"A full circle!" Riker laughed.

"Indeed" Spock nodded.

Leaving the observation lounge above the vessel, the descended several floors and stood before the airlock leading into the vessel as Spock continued.

"…With the assistance of Ambassador T'Pol, Charlotte Walker became a leading citizen on Vulcan… however, she kept herself out of the '_Spot Light_' as you would call it. The male child grew up and became her assistant and eventually her replacement"

"Wait! Her replacement was…"

"My father, you see Captain Riker… Sarek was the child"

"Wow! Talk about a full circle" Riker laughed. "Now you lead the research, how long have you known about this?"

"For several years, my father and I rarely saw eye too eye. Upon his death bed, he told me the rest of the story. As she did with my father, T'Pol became my mentor after we met on the USS Enterprise under Captain Pike"

"So what happened too Walker?"

"She remained with the program until her death at the age of 100 human years old. It was her last wish that the vessel be turned over too the one who would find it… you!"

"Me?" Riker laughed once more.

"After researching the database, she discovered a name. a Human Starfleet Captain who would crash his vessel in a predetermined location on Vulcan, since that was discovered… strict building regulations was placed in force for that reason. That name was Captain W.T. Riker… We have been expecting you for over 200 years Captain. However, with two Captain W.T. Rikers in Starfleet…"

"You had no idea which one. You knew, all this time. The Database on that ship told you everything. You knew about the Langaran Plague, the Capture of the Enterprise-E and her crew… the dishonour of the Enterprise crew and yet you did nothing?" Riker sighed deeply.

"We had too follow a path Captain, everything which has happened over the centuries has been building too one moment, this moment. As we speak, a Federation Starship is near Reman Space… in eight hours, it will be attacked by a powerful armada of Reman vessels… One ship stopped it, this ship under your command Captain Riker. You must launch this vessel and protect that Federation Starship or the past, present and future will be lost" Spock said sternly.

"How so?"

"A key designer of this vessel… will be onboard that ship. If that officer is killed…"

"This is… insane. You're talking about destiny, a predetermined path"

"Yes Captain Riker, everything that will happen, has happened before and will happen again. A member of the Voyager crew will design a new engine… that engine will one day power a ship which will be thrown back in time and be discovered by Jonathon Archer and crew, it will be brought back to Vulcan for analysis…"

"I get the point Spock. So what do I do? Must of my crew is dead…"

"I know Captain, Will… the vessel is manned by Vulcans, several of your crew are on their way as I speak. You will launch this vessel and proceed too the coordinates provided and protect the USS Voyager at all costs" Spock reported.

"How many Reman ships?"

"Twelve cruisers and smaller ships. Please follow me, the vessel's hull is enhanced with a Polly-crystalline armour we can not decipher at this time. In theory it can deflect 90% of weapons fire if the shields are off-line…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

_Location: Reman Sector._

_Remus Prime._

Wearing the clothes of the dead Romulan, Carla Williams joined the two Starfleet Officers as they searched for the last remnants of the Enterprise crew held captive on the darkest world in the galaxy as far as two officers where concerned. Both held captive and tortured by the Reman Unity, they both held no regard for the ugly devil like species walked amongst. Holding his cloak firmly around himself as a cold wind blew through him, Tom Paris fought for every breath as he followed the two officer through the dark narrow streets of Remus Prime. The stench of Reman food flowed through the streets on the wind as he fought too keep himself from loosing his lunch and everything else he had eaten in the past year. Stopping at a corner, Paris looked up as before them, the large circular Senate building stood before them.

"This contraption indicates sixty human life signs in that corner" Steele grunted.

"Then that's the way we go" Williams snorted.

"Alright, lets do this. Tom, you know what too do?"

"Aye… sir!" He smiled.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small metallic box and placed it in Williams' hand as he spoke quietly while Romulan and Reman civilians walked past them.

"This box, contains eighty micro transmitters… one for each survivor. Once they are activated, Donatra and Sk'lar will beam them up"

"Sk'lar… Donatra. You're working with Romulans?" Williams growled.

"Different cast, they are allies of the… Federation"

"They are not my allies. Keep them out of my way" Carla said with a dangerous look in her eye.

"I'll create a distraction while you enter the building Jack. Once the crew are onboard, our friends will beam the rest of us up. And run like hell for Voyager"

"Be safe Tom, I'd hate too have to tell Belanna you're not coming back, she'd kill me!" He winked slightly.

With a subtle distraction, Steele and Williams entered the large building through a small isolated door and followed the scanner in his hand. Slowly making their way through the building, they did no speak. Using only hand signals they opened the first door as eight human women ran into a corner shaking with terror. Closing the door behind them, Carla stayed close too the door as Jack raised his hands and removed his hood as he spoke softly.

"I am Lieutenant Jack Steele, from the Enterprise… remember me?"

"Go away!" One woman said in fear.

"Take it easy, what's your name?" He smiled softly.

"Terri…"

"Terri, Crewman Terri Carpenter?"

"Y-Yes…" She said with fear.

"Easy, easy. Relax Terri, all of you. We're taking you all home"

The foul stench of sweat filled the air as the women stood in the far corner shaking in fear, yet hiding something behind them. Sighing deeply, Steele walked towards them with his hands raised as he spoke softly.

"It's okay, we have vessels in orbit. They are going too take you all to a Federation Starship and return you all too DS9"

"DS9?" Terri sighed.

"Yes. I am Lieutenant Steele, this is Lieutenant Williams… we're both from the Enterprise, do you remember the Enterprise?"

"Y-yes… It's about damned time" She wept.

Falling too the floor and into the light, she was covered in dirt, bruises and dried blood. Slowly, Jack reached out his hand. Shaking, her hand touched his as her torn uniform hung off her starved body as she stood slowly and wrapped her arms around him shaking in fear and relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Carla, the transponders?"

"Of course"

Handing out the transponders too each of the frightened and badly treated women before him, a small hand reached through the gathered women as Jack looked on in shock as a face appeared through the small group.

"Oh my god!" He said in shock.

"She's… my daughter" Another woman said.

Sighing deeply, he knelt down before the young girl, dressed in torn fabrics from their uniforms as he spoke softly too the little girl almost one and a half years old.

"Hello. My name is Jack, what is your name?"

"J-J-Jenny" Her mother said nervously.

"That's my grandmother's name… a good name. You are going too go for a little ride, you will be safe now. Do not worry… do you understand me?"

Protected by the women in the room, she took hold of the small transponder as her dirty blonde hair fell from her face and Romulan ears could be clearly seen. Hiding his shock at what he saw before him, he stood as he spoke into a communicator, hidden in his collar.

"Donatra, nine too beam out on my mark"

"Understood" She replied over the com-link in his ear.

"Have medical teams standing by"

"Already in place…"

Looking up at him as she nervously stood before him, a slight smile echoed across her dirty face as smiled slightly and gave the order to beam the women too safety. Moving deeper into the facility, the same situation seemed too play out in each of the cells as more half Romulan Children where found hiding and shivering in the darkness along with their mothers and the only other humans they had seen in their short and horrible lives. As they moved through the facility, the true story of what had happened too them had come into the light. Over the past two years, they had been visited by high ranking Romulans for their own personal pleasure. Many of them had taken their own lives through the terror of their captivity whilst others hung onto the hope of a rescue.

With the last of the survivors beamed up too the Romulan vessels for medical attention and transport to Voyager, a single human life sign still remained in a cell isolated from the rest. Checking his readings once more, Steele looked at Williams in shock as the readings remained the same.

"Okay, this is strange… I have one human life sign… Male!"

"What?" Williams said in shock.

"Male. Follow me!" He said quickly.

Following the readings, the entered into an abandoned section of the vast imperial court as the readings became stronger. Stopping outside a large metallic door, Williams attempted to open the door before she looked at Steele and shook her head.

"Locked, I can't get past it"

"Not a problem!" He boasted.

Pulling the panel off the wall, he worked the system he had became familiar with since they arrived as she squeezed the hand grip of her two weapons, ready for a fight if needed. Too her shock, two loud cracks where heard as the door slide open slightly, forcing the door open, Steele looked inside as his face showed shock at what he saw.

"What? Who is it?" She said quietly.

Stepping inside, Steele knelt down before the human male as he spoke with shock.

"It's okay, it's okay… we're here to get you out" Words he had said numerous times.

"Go away, leave me alone!" The man said with a gravely voice.

"Ohh, I can't do that. We've come too far now sir"

"Sir? Sir?" He said slowly.

"Look at me… damn it look at me!" Steele whispered.

The battered and bruised old man looked up at Steele as his eyes widened and he moved backwards into the darkness in fear as he curled up in a ball and screamed in terror.

"No-no-no! it's okay sir… I'm Lieutenant Steele, Jackson Steele from the Enterprise"

"Enterprise?" He said slowly, as if he had almost forgotten the name.

"Yes sir. It's good to see you sir"

"Sir? There is no sir here… only death and more death"

"Sir, please… we have come to take you home. To the Federation…"

"Federation, Federation… the Federation is dead, it's dead. They told me, yes they did… everyone is dead. I know that, they told me… so it must be true, yes it must be true"

"What's wrong with him?" Carla whispered.

"NOOO! Go away"

"He's in shock. Damn bastards have broken him. Sir… CAPTAIN PICARD! Look at me!" He said forcibly.

"Picard? Picard… who is he?" He mumbled.

"Sir, please… take my hand. We're taking you home, to Earth!"

"Earth? Home? I am home!" He declared proudly.

Curled in a ball and rocking slowly, the once proud Captain of the USS Enterprise shook his head as his mattered, dirty long white hair flowed from side too side. Almost unrecognisable too the officers before him, he screamed in terror as Steele held out his hand.

"Go away, go away… you are not real!"

"Captain, take my hand… please take my hand" Steele said slowly.

"NOOO! A trick, another trick. You can't fool me, I've told you everything I know… everything, yes everything I did, check... you can check!"

"Jack, we don't have time for this!" Carla complained.

"He's coming with us. Sir, listen too me. We have a Federation Starship waiting… do you remember me sir. Stupid question, of course he doesn't. Riker, Will Riker… Geordie LaForge, your daughter Alison"

"Alison?" He replied slowly.

"Yes-yes. Alison, she's waiting for you… please, I can take you too her" He said with a smile.

"Alison is dead, Riker, Geordie everyone are dead!" He muttered.

"No sir, not all of them. They are alive and waiting for you… I can take you too them. All you have to do is take my hand sir"

Slowly reaching out towards the officer, his hand shook violently in fear as Steele looked down at his hand and sighed. All that remained on his right hand was his thumb, index finger and middle finger. The rest appeared to have been severed by a blunt blade years ago.

"You are real?" He wept.

"Very real… Captain"

Pulling him close, Steele hugged his Captain and Father-in-law as they slowly stood, the true extent of his injuries came clear as he stepped into the light. His left arm was severed at the wrist, his nose and jaw where broken and set long ago.

"It's about damned time. Thank you!" He mumbled.

"Steele too Donatra, you're not going too believe this. But we have Picard"

"WHAT?" She said in shock.

"He's stood before me, he's in a bad way. Transport him directly too the sickbay now!"

"On it!"

"Sir, Jean-Luc. You're going to be beamed to a vessel now, they'll take care of you. I promise"

"YOU come with me? Both of you?" He said in fear.

"Carla will beam up with you. No arguments Carla… you need a Doctor, thank you for your help. I have one more job to do!"

Against their objections, both Carla and Picard beamed out of the facility as five seconds later, Steele was beamed out and into a separate location next too Tom Paris. Smiling, Paris looked at him as he spoke.

"We're done then?"

"One more thing. You got that controller I gave you?"

"Right here" He said as he handed him the controller.

Activating the device as instructed by Belanna, Steele walked towards a window in the room they where in, over looking the old Senate Building on the planet and the centre of all Reman activity throughout the Unity itself. As he typed in commands, a large fireball could be seen in the skies above streaking over the clouds.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Paris said in shock.

"Completing my orders…"

"What orders?"

"Watch!" He said darkly.

Screaming across the skies, the fireball began to break apart slowly as small pieces broke away and fell too the ground in a fiery death while the large section of the fireball continued along it's course. Alarm signals screamed out over the city below as the fire ball continued on it's course towards the senate building itself.

"Jack, stop this now!" Paris ordered.

"Too late. We must end this war, by any means possible… the destruction of the Reman Senate will be that way" He smiled.

Explosions ripped across the fireball before it slammed into the centre of the large circular building and exploded in a large fireball which encompassed the entire structure as alarm klaxons echoed throughout the city before them. Grabbing Steele, Paris spun him around before he slammed him into the glass before him as he spoke.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Completed my orders… OUR ORDERS!"

"You have just declared _WAR!_" Paris said in shock.

"Wake up Tom! We are already at war. The Remans have taken hostages, tortured them… this was a last resort, you didn't see those women, I did. Beaten, assaulted… Tom! Listen too me, this is was approved"

"_BY WHO?_" Tom yelled.

"_YOUR FATHER!_" He yelled. "Your father, he knew the truth… It was supposed to be Riker, I couldn't allow that. I can not allow that much blood on his hands"

"Stay away from me Jack!" He said in shock. "I don't want too know you anymore!"

"Tom, I followed orders… a good soldier follows orders, even if he doesn't agree with them" He pleaded.

"I saw the smile on your face Jack. You enjoyed that!"

"Yes, I did. You have no idea what those… things did too me. Did too those women and Picard. I do Tom, I've been there… I know what those… bastards are capable of!"

"Stay away from me!" Paris growled once more.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed before them as they both looked around. Grabbing their weapons, they both stood their ground as a large group of Remans closed on their location.

"Ohh crap!" Steele said slowly. "Donatra, transport now!"

"Sorry, main buffer is down. I can only bring you in one at a time"

"Take Paris…"

"What?" Paris said in shock.

"Go Tom. I hope you did what I said?"

"All charges are set… Steele, don't do this!"

"Transport locked" Donatra called out.

"Give me the detonator Tom… give it too me, now!" Steele demanded.

Nodding slightly, Paris placed a small black box in his open hand as he nodded slightly.

"Tell Alison…"

"I know!"

The transporter beam locked onto Paris as the small room dissolved and a Romulan transporter room appeared before him, quickly stepping off the transporter platform. Paris ran towards the console as he spoke.

"Bring him up!"

"Fifteen seconds…" Called out Donatra.

"Times up!" Steele said over the intercom.

The sound of weapons fire exploded over the speakers as Paris looked at the control station in shock before large explosions echoed over the speakers and the sound of screaming caught his attention.

"I've got him" Donatra yelled.

Alarm bells rang in the transporter room of the Romulan ship as worked the controls and a figure materialised before them both with flames burning on his clothes and skin. In an instant, a forcefeild activated before the fire was suffocated by the emergency procedures as the badly burnt form fell too the floor still smoking before their eyes.

_Location: Sol System. Earth._

Sat quietly at her desk, the President of the United Federation of Planets completed reports and her long lost of paperwork before she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes slowly. The sound of her office door sliding open and heavy boots on the floor caught her attention as she looked up in shock while several Starfleet Officers led by Admiral Owen Paris entered the room with their weapons drawn.

"Do not bother trying too call security, they are already here… Madam President!" Paris said firmly.

"What are you doing here. What is the meaning of this?"

"You are under arrest, for crimes against the Federation" He replied.

"Arrest me? How dare you. Lower your weapons, that is an order from your President!"

"You will find your authority, severely diminished" A Vulcan officer called out.

"So I see. Well, this is not as I expected. But you are too late, this morning I signed a treaty with the Reman High Command…"

"I think you will the Remans have their own problems by this point… Madam President!" Paris smiled. "Officer, arrest the President"

"Stand your ground Officer, that is an order!" She barked.

"No Ma'am. On the charge of Treason against the United Federation of Planets, I am placing you under arrest"

Laughing, she pressed a control on her wrist as she looked at the large group gathered before her. Looking down at the hidden communicator on her wrist, she hit it twice more as Admiral Paris stepped towards her with a smile.

"Ohh, we deactivated that. Three ships have found your vessel and boarded it. It's over…"

"It's never over. We took that into account…"

Clenching her jaw shut, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell backwards into her chair as the Starfleet officers rushed too her side.

"Don't bother checking for a pulse. She's dead!" Paris sighed.

Activating the control system on the desk before him, the Admiral spoke with a firm voice.

"This is Admiral Paris of Starfleet Command too all vessels. Stand down, the President has been exposed as a Reman Operative. Effective as of this moment, arrest and detain the members of the Federation Council and the Starfleet Command Council… more information will follow!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_Location: Deep Space_

_Romulan Controlled Vessel Bortias_

Medical Staff ran around the burnt form of Lieutenant Steele as he drifted in and out of consciousness, his injuries where severe as he suffered burns too 95% of his body, his clothes melted too his body from the intense heat and the detonator of the device was almost fused into his artificial arm as the flesh had almost burnt off, revealing the mechanical components of his arm. Stood over the charred body, Tom Paris looked on in shock as he attempted too comfort his friend in anyway he could.

"Jack, Jack… listen too me. Voyager has been alerted… The EMH is standing by. The hostages are getting help… Jack, I'm sorry. It should've been me not you. You have a wife and child on the way… Jesus Jack, stay with us"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Paris, he can't hear you…" Called out a Doctor. "… We have a channel too DS9 Standing by, you must alert his wife"

"No, not yet. Jack… we're doing all we can. You'll be okay, I promise!"

"Sorry Lieutenant, we have get him into…"

"GO NOW!" Paris yelled.

Screaming through space, the two Romulan controlled vessels exited warp along the USS Voyager and transported the badly injured Lieutenant directly too Sickbay as the EMH and Captain looked on in shock.

"Report?" The EMH said firmly.

"95% burns, this device is fused too his hand, we've managed too heal what we can, unfortunately Human physiology was not a required course for us" A Romulan doctor said quickly.

Paris materialised beside Captain Janeway as she spoke quickly.

"Tom, Report!"

"Mission success Captain. The Bortias had only power for one beam out at a time. He told me too go first, the next ting, we heard weapons fire and an explosion… he beamed in on fire…"

"Doctor, will he survive?" She said quickly.

"I will do what I can!" the EMH called out.

"Red Alert! Captain Janeway too the bridge!"

"What is Tuvok?" She said abruptly.

"Captain, detecting several Reman ships on an intercept course, their weapons and shields are activated"

"On my way. Tom, we need you at the helm"

"Yes Captain" He said slowly. "Sorry Jack, it should've been me!"

The message of the injuries too Lieutenant Steele had been received by Deep Space Nine as the USS Churchill screamed though space at above maximum warp, her overpowered engines began too shake the ship under the stress called upon them by the officer in command.

"In range?" She yelled.

"Not yet Ma'am…"

"Faster!" Alison screamed.

"Ma'am, she'll fly apart!" Cried out the Helm officer.

"I don't care. Fly this thing apart then, we have got too reach him" She said close too tears.

He was dropping in and out of consciousness picking up only fragments of the conversations around him which seemed to be concerned with burns and some other damage he could never pick up on before darkness. His mind raced as he looked around the darkened room more as pain shot through his body.

"Hello? I'm here… where are you, you bastard?" He screamed.

"Right here. Ohh, I'll never leave you… after all, you need me"

The vision of himself almost mocked him as he sat in what appeared to be a command chair from a Starship.

"What are you doing?" Steele called out.

"Ohh, this is where it all began for you, isn't it?" He reflection called out.

Looking around quickly, a bridge appeared around him as weapons blasts slammed into what could only be called the reflections of those he once served with.

"Eldridge, why am I here?" He demanded.

"You have always been here Jackson, you exist here…"

"I don't understand"

"You lost more then your arm here Jackson, you where a good officer with a promising future, but you threw it all away. You bounced around from ship too ship for a year or two before you landed on the Enterprise… you thought you didn't belong there, so you shut yourself down from everything and everyone…"

The images around him changed from the bridge of the Achilles too the bridge of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-E as he looked around in shock at the people gathered around him going about their daily business.

"It was your fault wasn't it Jack? You saw the trap, but you never spoke out. Look at them, Beverly Crusher, Ensign Tyler, Lieutenant Stone… all dead because you did not report what you saw. You where concentrating on something else…"

"Liar!" He called out.

"No, you! Are the liar… you can't lie too me Jack, I'm you… remember? You are responsible for the destruction of the Enterprise-E and now Voyager will suffer the same fate… all because you are onboard"

"Voyager?" He said slowly.

"Ohh yes, did you really think that the Remans would let you get away with destroying their capital city?" His reflection laughed. "All you have to do, is give in Jack… let go, do not fight it. Everyone will be safe"

"NO!" He cried out loud.

Pain ran through his body as he felt hands and a cooling sensation on his body while the ship rocked hard in all directions.

"Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

"I… No!" He called out.

On the bridge of the USS Voyager, consoles exploded as several large vessels fired their weapons into the weakening shields of the ship they surrounded while the bridge crew attempted to stay in their seats as they where thrown in all directions from the weapons fire.

"Shields are at 45% and falling" Tuvok called out.

"Tom, pattern Sigma twelve, correction… Kirk Alpha Nine" Janeway yelled.

"K-A-9..." Paris yelled.

"Captain, picking up something… unusual above us…"

The ship began too shake violently as consoles exploded all over the bridge while above the ship a large unknown vessel appeared seemingly out of nowhere as weapons fire exploded from the vessel into the many surrounding enemy ships. Jumping too her feet, Janeway look in shock as she spoke quickly.

"I don't care who they are, lets help them out!"

"Targeting the closest ship" Tuvok said quickly.

"Captain, receiving a text message from that ship, it says simply '_Voyager… RUN_'" Kim said quickly.

"Tom?"

"On it Captain!" Paris said.

"Wait, picking up a ship closing fast… the Reman ship's are being hailed, patching it through"

"The is the Federation Starship Churchill too Reman vessels, halt your attack and return too your own space with immediate effect, you have entered Federation Space and are attacking a Federation vessel. Withdraw now, or be destroyed!"

"Who is this?" A Reman laughed.

"My name is not important, that I currently have 45 Quantum torpedoes armed and ready and all Phaser banks fully charged. Leave now, I have the authorisation too fire upon you if you are still around when this vessel arrives!"

"Harry, patch me in too the Romulan ships…"

"Yes Captain! Ready"

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager… or records indicate that the Churchill is a Defiant class Starship, with Voyager, the ship above me… you are out gunned! Leave NOW!"

"Well said Captain!" The woman said over the speakers. "Have you ever known a Defiant Class ship too work alone? As I speak, eight heavily armed vessels are minutes behind me. You are outnumbered and out gunned. Get out of Federation space before they arrive, or I will instruct them too come in firing you have one minute too comply!"

"The day is yours Voyager… but we will meet again, I give you my word!"

On the main viewscreen before them, the large Reman ships cloaked and disappeared into warp as Janeway sighed with relief. On the main screen, the large unknown vessel came into view as she slowly stood and looked at her chief of security.

"Tuvok?"

"Sensors can not penetrate the hull Captain, it appears to be reflecting all sensors away from the ship itself…"

"A stealth bomber" Paris said with a smile.

"What?" Janeway said quickly.

"In the late 20th and early 21st centuries, aircraft used a stealth technology that would deflect radar away from the aircraft, rendering it almost invisible too radar. What ever that ship is, it appears to be working on the same principle"

"A highly effective stealth technology… very impressive" Tuvok said, almost with a smile.

Dropping out of warp along side Voyager, the tiny Defiant class vessel took up position next too the large ship as her commanding officer beamed directly too the bridge seemingly through their shields which shocked everyone on the bridge. Quickly looking up at the woman stood before the viewscreen, Tom Paris stood and spoke too the security teams as they drew their weapons instantly.

"Lower your weapons… Alison? I'm Tom Paris"

"Paris?" She said with a look of concern on her face.

"Mister Paris, who is this woman?" Janeway said quickly.

"This is Alison Crusher, Jack Steele's wife. We met briefly Alison, although you wouldn't recognise me… I had a bag on my head" Paris said with a smile.

"You're the hostage?"

"A bag, Tom what's going on?" Kim said laughing.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Sickbay…" Janeway said quickly. "Tom, take her…"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Mrs Steele, you should prepare yourself, the Lieutenant's injuries are…"

"From what I heard, he's been in an explosion?" She said as she walked towards the captain.

"Yes, we don't know the whole story… Tom will fill you in on the way"

"Thank you Captain"

Walking towards the closest turbolift, she stepped inside as Janeway turned and spoke once more.

"Mrs Steele, that vessel out there…"

"I've never seen it before Ma'am" She said slowly.

Walking through the vessel with Tom Paris at her side, he explained everything that had happened since they both left Deep Space Nine, stopping at the door to the sickbay she turned quickly as she spoke.

"Wait… are you sure?"

"Perfectly, the two Romulan ships transferred the hostages over too us, after recent events, the EMH performed a full scan on him. It is Jean-Luc Picard"

A slight smile cracked over her worried face as she nodded with relief slightly, although her worry for her husband and the father of her unborn child was great, the relief that her father could be alive, even though injured was a great relief too her.

As the doors slide open, the sickbay was covered with injured officers on bio-beds and sat on the floor as medical staff tended too them with great care. In the centre of the room was the isolation section, a large forcefeild surrounded the area as the EMH exited passing through the forcefeild as if it was not active while a nurse closed the curtains which covered the isolated bio-bed.

"Lieutenant Commander Crusher? I am the ship's EMH. May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, how is he?"

"Not here. Please wait for me in the office, I will follow shortly. Mister Paris, now that you have finished shaking the ship, we need an extra pair of hands"

"Of course" He nodded.

Stood awaiting for the EMH in the chief medical officer's office, she shook slightly with fear of what he would say as her hands clenched into fists uncontrollably as he entered.

"Please, take a seat Commander"

"I'll stand" She said softly.

"Very well. The prognosis is good, however your husband will require intensive medical attention, more then I can give him here. With your permission, I would like too have him transferred too Deep Space Nine, their medical facilities are far greater then the ones on this vessel"

"Of course. What happened?"

"It's still unclear at this point. However, we believe that before he transported too the Romulan vessel, he activated the explosives that Lieutenant Paris had placed too cover their escape. Unfortunately, he was stood close too one of the explosives, judging by the injuries he sustained"

"My god! What injuries Doctor?"

"He suffered burns too over 90% of his body, his clothes had melted too his skin and the artificial flesh on his cybernetic arms had burned off. A small device had fused itself too his hand, possibly the trigger device itself" The Doctor said bluntly.

"Can I see him?" She replied as she sat down in shock.

"Not at this time. We have too keep the room clean for fear of infections too the wounds… I had too specifically create a holographic nurse as a copy of my own matrix in order too assist me"

"Of course. How long before I can see him?" She wept.

"I will know more soon, I will contact you the instant I know anything. However there is something you should be made aware of… the Romulan Doctors missed it, he has a large amount of Stimulants in his system, far more then he should have…"

"What? No that's not possible, he never took anything like…"

"Commander, Mister Paris reported that he observed the Lieutenant taking Stimulants in order too stay awake…"

"W-What are you saying?" She said past her tears.

"Judging by the amount of Stimulants in his system, his body will go into shock if I remove it, in his current condition, it would be dangerous but it is also slowing down his recovery"

"Then remove it!" She barked.

"This is where I need your permission Commander, before your arrival I spoke too Captain Janeway. As the senior officer onboard, it was her choice. If I do not give him the right dosage, he will go into withdrawal… in his current condition, I could kill him. It is your choice Mrs Steele"

"I see… Give him what he needs Doctor" She nodded firmly.

"Of course, you will have too sign…"

"I'll sign anything, just keep him alive… please?"

"We'll do what we can" He nodded.

Signing a release form on a Medical Padd, she took one more look at the isolated section of the sickbay as the doctor passed through the forcefeild and disappeared behind the curtain. As it opened slightly, she caught a glimpse of her husband and the horrific injuries too his face and chest. Shaking with fear, her legs gave way form under her as her emotions took over and she collapsed only too be caught by Tom Paris.

"He'll be okay, he's the most stubborn asshole that I know. I'm sure he's part Vulcan!" He said softly.

"He looks…"

"I know, we're doing everything we can. Come on, come with me… I think you should see someone else"

Standing slowly, Paris wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she wept freely while he walked her out of sickbay and into a private room as an elderly man lay on a bed in a private room. A large smile ran over her face as she looked at his face and walked towards him.

"Is it really you?" She smiled.

"Who, who is it?" He said with fear.

"It's me dad, it's Alison… remember me?"

Sitting up, he looked around the room as his eyes adjusted too the dim light and he looked directly into her eyes as a slow smile echoed over his face.

"Alison? My god, look at you… you've grown" He said with tears.

"Dad!"

Quickly, she ran towards the bio-bed and wrapped her arms around her father as she let loose of her tears as his thin arms wrapped around her in a frail hug.

"He's malnourished, he suffered from dehydration and a few illnesses… he should be fine in a few days" Paris said slowly.

"Thank you Tom! Thank you…"

"Not a problem, I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything, both of you. I'll let you know the instant I hear anything, I promise"

Leaving the room, Tom re-entered the main sickbay as she sat on the side of her father's bad and brushed his long hair from his face as he slowly sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He said with a frail voice.

"We thought you where dead… everyone"

"That doctor told me everything, the clone… the troubles with the Federation… is it really that bad?"

"Worse. I don't care right now, what happened too your hand?" She said as she took his injured hand in hers softly.

"When I… got used too the beatings, the changed their minds and took pieces of me. I stayed strong, I told them nothing" He said proudly.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry… we should've known. We should've come for you!"

"You're shaking. What's wrong Alison?" He said with concern.

"Everything dad. Mom's dead… do you remember that man who freed you?"

"Vaguely!"

"He's injured dad, badly injured… I can't do anything for him" She wept.

"Why? Who is he?" Picard said with concern for his daughter.

"His name is Jack. He was a helm officer onboard the Enterprise, he's my husband dad"

"What?" He said with a smile "You're… How long?"

"A little over a year. He's a good man dad… a very good man. He's been framed for a murder of an Admiral, if he survives he'll be…"

"That won't happen!" Picard said firmly.

"You don't understand dad, there's more going on then you know"

"I know one thing, that man saved me, and I was made aware of others by that Doctor who just left" Picard growled.

"That's Tom Paris, he's a helm officer"

"I don't care. I will not let anyone take him away from you, you've lost far too much…"

"More dad, I'm pregnant…"

For the first time in over four years, a large smile ripped across his face as he hugged his daughter softly and spoke with pure joy in his voice.

"That's great… when is… how far?"

"I found out not long ago… can you help us? Please dad!"

"What ever you need, I'm going to be a grandfather!" He yelled with joy.

The horrific experiences of the past four years melted away in seconds as he looked deep into her eyes and nodded with pride in himself. With a smile, he looked at her as for the first time, he caught a glimpse of her rank pips and smiled with great pride in her.

"Lieutenant Commander?"

"First Officer… of the Enterprise"

"Impressive, good too see the old ship is still around" He smiled. "I was told it was destroyed"

"That's a long story, for another time. It's good too have you back…" She said with a forced smile.

The two Federation Starships hung in space for what seemed like hours as they both attempted too make contact with the so far unknown vessel hanging above them. Too the shock of both Starships and without contact, it disappeared into whatever form of propulsion it used as the two ships leapt into warp towards Deep Space Nine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

The news of the President's death had travelled fast around the Federation and Coalition as both small Empires began too round up the remaining Reman Agents for trial. The large and unknown vessel which assisted the USS Voyager had disappeared as Starfleet ships where dispatched too search for yet another mysterious vessel which had helped out the Federation in it's time of need. After the destruction of the Reman Senate, the Reman Unity had pulled out of Federation and Coalition space while hotly pursued by Starfleet, Coalition and the new Vulcan ships which where far more powerful then anything yet seen by Starfleet, with the exception of the unknown vessel. Word of the Alliance forged around Vulcan after what had become known as '_The Second Battle for Vulcan_' had spread like a wild fire throughout the Alpha Quadrant as the new and highly powerful Vulcan ships began too patrol both the Federation and the Coalition in joint missions with both Alliances almost as a police force as the Federation begun too recover from the devastation of the Reman insurants which moved amongst them. The discovery of Reman Operatives within the Federation Council and the Starfleet High Council had sent shockwaves as Starfleet attempted too settle the nerves of the population by genetically testing everyone within the Federation and creating a new Starfleet Command Council.

With Admiral Paris and Admiral Bourne all that remained on the command council, Starfleet quickly Promoted Captain William T. Riker too a Three Star Admiral and placed him in charge of Starfleet Security as the newly recovered Captain Jean-Luc Picard took up a post on the Command Council as a Three Star Admiral, refusing promotion beyond his old rank as a one Star Admiral, Benjamin Sisko returned too Deep Space Nine after giving his testimony on recent events and his actions in relieving Fleet Admiral Wallis of her command and exposing her as a Reman Operative.

With his injuries healed at Deep Space Nine, and suffering a blindness in his right eye from the explosion, Lieutenant Steele returned too Earth as a hero of the Federation, he quickly gave evidence too the new board of Admirals at Starfleet Command on his actions. Found not guilty of all charges, he was released from custody and returned too his rank of Commander by a unanimous vote of the new Command Council. Due too his actions during the past crisis, he was promoted too the rank of Captain and ordered too return too Deep Space Nine where a vessel would be awaiting his command, a command which he turned down and swiftly retired from Starfleet with full honours after refusing the promotion.

Stuck without a Captain, the USS Challenger, an upgraded yet aging Galaxy Class starship welcomed her new Commanding officer, Captain Miles Edward O'Brian at Commander Steele's request. As his final act as a Starfleet Officer, Jackson Robert Steele IV took the helm of the newly built and launched USS Defiant-A on her shakedown cruise too Deep Space Nine under the command of his wife, Commander Alison Crusher-Steele where she took over the post left by Miles O'Brian as the First Officer of Deep Space Nine and making her the youngest First Officer in the history of Starfleet at the young age of 24.

With his return too Deep Space Nine, and his vision still impaired, Jackson Steele became a Civilian Contractor on the Station, as a security consultant working alongside Security Chief Odo, now commissioned in Starfleet as a Lieutenant Commander.

_Two Years Later…_

_Location: Bajor Sector_

_Deep Space Nine_

As happened every morning at 0900 Hours, and like clock work, Jack Steele entered the security office with a coffee in his hand and what remained of his breakfast. The civilians on the station had come too know his routine like clock work and it had become something of a joke for them as he always walked the same path towards his new office on the lower civilian section of the station next too the security office. As he entered, the lights instantly activated too a lighting level he had preset specifically for his vision as he removed the darkened glasses and walked towards his desk. Browsing the many files quickly, he finished his breakfast as several messages awaited him on his computer.

"Security, Opps, Command, Command again…" He mumbled.

"How can you see in this light?" A voice said from the darkness.

"I'm half blind remember?" He smiled as he sipped on his coffee.

"I do, and this is what you've been upto for two years?" The familiar voice said with a slight laugh.

"Mostly… I was wandering when you would get here, took you long enough" Steele laughed slightly.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Friends in high places. How are you Tom?" He said as he leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"Ohh, you know me… always busy" Tom Paris laughed.

"Not really, you retired. I bet Janeway hated that!"

"She'll get over it. Is that job offer still open?" He smiled as he sat in the chair facing Steele.

"Always, are you alone… or is Belanna with you?"

"You mean my wife?" He smiled widely.

"Congrats old friend, I assume my invite too the wedding was lost in the post?"

"Something like that!" Paris laughed. "Actually, she's still onboard Voyager, instructing her replacement on how too take care of her engines"

"Pour guy… and yes, that position is still open, if you want it. I could do with a good pilot, of course… you're not as good as me…"

"Hey-hey, I thought you a few tricks…"

"I know, did you get the full package I sent you?" Steele laughed.

"Yes, interesting proposal. I hear that Starfleet is building your new Runabout"

"Yeah, they finally caved. Starfleet Runabouts lack a few things, the new ship is a better, faster, stronger…"

"We have the technology!" Paris laughed.

"What? Never mind. The first batch should arrive in three days, unfortunately no one in Starfleet can handle them. They want me too train a few pilots… and set up a… tactical force" He boasted.

"With Runabouts?"

"They will be much more then that. Although larger and bulkier then a Starfleet standard, their weapons are more advanced, their shields and hull are stronger and they can outperform anything above and below their class"

"I have a few ideas myself, Belanna and I came up with a design you may like" Paris boasted.

"I know, I got the file… amazing design…"

Reaching into a drawer next too his right leg, he pulled out a small box and threw it too his friend lightly. Catching the box, Paris opened it with a smile as he read the label on the item inside.

"Paris-Steele Incorporated? What the hell is this?"

"A proposal, I've got my hands full with Security here… Odo passes me a few cases his people can't get around too, with a few on the payroll and my own personal crap going on, I can't do much with the new pilots and ships. That's where you come in" Steele said as he leaned forwards in his chair.

"You want me too train them? I don't know anything about those ships of yours"

"Remember when we where at the academy together, we designed our… Ideal Flight deck?"

"Of course" Paris laughed.

"The design is similar… with a few extras of course. You'll have no problem adjusting too the new ship, 18 months ago… I negotiated with Admiral Sisko too buy one of the damaged Spacedocks in D section of the station, it was never used and damaged during the Civil War and previous battles. I got it for a bargain…"

"You bought it?" Paris laughed. "The Federation doesn't use money"

"I know, but my offer was difficult too refuse. A couple of… Friends loaned me the cash to get myself off the ground. Along with it, was a damaged Starfleet Runabout, stripped of all Fed Tech… with help from friends around here, we got her up and running. It didn't suit… so I designed and built a new ship, the one Starfleet is building. My only clause was that Starfleet would send the first squadron here and I would get one for myself of course…"

"Of course!" Paris laughed.

"It's yours, comes with the partnership of course"

"Mine?"

"Sure. I need your help Tom, I've dug myself in too deep and I need a partner" Steele replied.

"What about your… friends?"

"They're not exactly… partnership material. I don't trust any of them… especially Garak and Quark. Besides, I paid them off as soon as I could"

"Nice!" Paris laughed.

"Are you in?"

"Why not… of course. You got yourself a business partner!" He said as they both stood and shook hands.

"Welcome aboard, Partner!"

Over the next ten years, Paris-Steele Incorporated grew in size and strength as they designed small runabout class ships for Starfleet and civilian use. Using the small dry-dock they owned and with a growing list of employees, they continued too expand and buy up smaller businesses before they collapsed including _Visor Designs_ created by former chief engineer of the Enterprise-E, Geordie LaForge. Placing him on the payroll as chief designer they branched out into creating larger vessels for Starfleet use only, with the technical expertise of both Belanna Torres-Paris and Geordie LaForge, each vessel created was far superior too the last. After twenty five years in business, Paris-Steele Incorporated gathered members from all over the once again growing Untied Federation of Planets as they stood in the large dry-dock they owned on the newly renamed Starbase Bajor, a vast complex of repair docks, habitats and research stations far greater then the original design of the Spacedock.

"Welcome too the future… my name is Beverly Anne Steele, daughter of Alison and Jack Steele and publicist for the company itself. For centuries, Starfleet had relied on a Warp Drive too explore the galaxy and expand. Over the history of the Federation, we have good times, bad times and more then our fare share of wars… since the great Reman war ended over twenty years ago, Starfleet had been free too develop a new technology given too us by our then Romulan Allies, Quantum Slipstream. I'm sure we all know the results of those earlier tests…"

It was a matter of historical record, that the early tests in Quantum Slipstream technology always resulted in the destruction of the vessel using it as the slipstream corridor always collapsed as the vessel dropped into normal space, crushing the vessel instantly.

"… Those earlier tests cost many lives including one of our chief designers, Geordie LaForge… truly a great man and a great loss too all. However, based on a less then… standard design process, we started the research from the start with a completely new design. Five years ago, unknown too all but the highest members of Starfleet Command, the first successful test of a Quantum Slipstream vessel was completed resulting in travel from this station too Earth in 46 minutes and 12 seconds onboard a specially refitted… Starfleet Runabout!"

Gasps came from the gathered crowd before them as the gathered reporters, civilians and high ranking Starfleet Officers looked on in shock as she continued.

"With the success of this top secret test, the program was stepped up and a new design was put forwards and a new ship was created based on that design. Six days ago, after a voyage of just six weeks, that vessel broke the speed records for a round trip to New Romulus, in the Gamma Quadrant cutting the time of travel almost in half"

"What are you saying?" Called out a Romulan woman.

"As… my good friend Selor knows very well, that vessel is behind, that window" She pointed behind her. "The most sophisticated vessel every built… for the consideration of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet, we offer you a new beginning…"

Slowly, the deep black window faded and became clear as the gathered group looked on in shock at the large triangular shaped primary hull, with two powerful warp nacelles tucked firmly beneath the vessel, the large ship with a deep black hull shone in the lights beaming down upon it as the gathered crowd looked upon the ship from high above. Following a similar hull design of what had become known as the Vulcan Class Dreadnoughts, the large and sleek vessel glistened in the light.

"Welcome too the future. It is with pride that I present, the Quantum Slipstream Starship, Enterprise NX-01-A!"

"Miss Steele! Miss Steele…" A reporter yelled. "Why that name?"

"I'll catch this one Bev!" Her father smiled. "By now I'm sure you all know me?"

Laughs came from the crowd as he stepped forwards slowly as Tom Paris stepped too his side.

"It's very simple, the for NX-01... Was a breakthrough in propulsion, a breakthrough that set Starfleet's future in stone as far as Warp drive was concerned. With the creation of this new technology, it was simple and it seemed too fit. NX-01-A for a new beginning and Enterprise… hell, just why not"

"Mister Steele… Mister Steele… How did you come up with the design!" The Romulan smiled once more.

"Is she having a laugh?" Steele laughed to Paris. "As our friend… already knows, and like all discoveries of note, it was an accident. Myself, Tom here and his wife, Belanna was gathered in my quarters running over ideas for an upgrade too the shuttle they designed, Bev was about three years old. She was painting, Tom looked up at her and she was painting on the walls…"

With a smile, he looked at his daughter as she blushed while he continued.

"He told me what was happening, and I looked… so did Belanna, she was laughing at me, but her laughter soon stopped as she looked at what Bev had done…"

"I had no idea why, or how… but I looked at the paint on the floor and saw something!" Belanna continued. "It was nothing more then hand prints in paint but it had something, that piece of childish paint and markings held the potential of a new design…"

"It still hangs in my office!" Steele laughed.

"My wife came home, she almost beat me with anything she could find!" Steele laughed. "We had continued with the paint, it was everywhere… walls, windows, carpets and floors. It took me a week too clean it up. It was the basis of the Slipstream emitter, a new design… created by a very talented 3 year old painter. Anyway, who wants too take a look around this beauty?"

After the unveil of the new vessel, and under the command of Captain Harry Kim, formerly of the USS Voyager, the new starship set course for Earth with all of the dignitaries onboard as the vessel jumped into Slipstream. Pushing her engines at maximum speed, the vessel once again broke all speed records, arriving at Earth 38 minutes and 45 seconds after it left deep space nine. Under licence from Paris-Steele Incorporated, Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets begun construction of it's own variation of what had become known as the Enterprise Class Starship. On loan too Starfleet, the Enterprise NX-01-A continued too serve as a test bed for new technologies before it was eventually returned too what was now named Paris-Steele Industries, a large and growing Starship design led by Thomas Eugene Paris and his Wife, Belanna Torres-Paris, Beverly Anne Steele and her fiancé, Thomas Owen Paris Junior, three years younger.

In the late 24th century, Remus Prime was destroyed when a mainstream star became unstable and exploded, due too outside interference, although the Federation and the Coalition claimed no knowledge, it was later discovered that a rogue element within the United Federation of Planets caused the star too explode thus destroying the vast majority of the Reman Unity, creating the Great Reman War. Fighting too almost a standstill with the vicious Reman attacks, the civilian population quickly lost patience with the United Federation of Planets. Fighting back with new technologies such as the newly created Quantum Slipstream Vessels, the Federation began too gain favour once again with it's population as a new era of exploration was opened up before them as vessels began too explore both the Gamma and Delta Quadrants.

Jackson R. Steele IV, Thomas Eugene Paris and Belanna Torres-Paris where commended for their creation of the new propulsion system and given a rare honour of '_The Freedom of the Federation_'.

Living too the age of 92, Jackson Steele died peacefully surrounded by his family and closest friends on what had become his home for decades, the station formally known as Deep Space Nine.

Thomas E. Paris, continued too run the growing company until his death four years after Steele died, they both left their share of the company too their children.

Beverly A. Steele married her long term Fiancé at the age of 27, and two years later gave birth to twins named Jackson Steele V and Thomas Paris III, eventually leaving the company too her children after her retirement.

Jean-Luc Picard, continued serving the Federation until his death, he served with honour and distinction eventually becoming Fleet Admiral.

William T. Riker, resigned from Starfleet after 40 Years service, he eventually became President of the Federation. Six months after taking office, he was assassinated by an unknown person or persons, the case still remains open.

W. Thomas Riker was killed when the USS Titan was destroyed with all hands during the Great Reman War at the battle of Betazed, a bloody and costly conflict which ended the war with the eventual destruction of the Reman fleet.

Two weeks after returning too Earth with her husband, Lieutenant Carla Williams, former prisoner on Remus Prime, took her own life after killing her husband, she could not face her past horrors.

Harry Kim travelled through the ranks of Starfleet and after taking the NX-01-A too Earth on a record breaking journey, he eventually assumed command of the first Quantum Slipstream Vessel named Columbia QSV-02. The vessel served with honour and distinction being the first ship too explore the Delta Quadrant.

Kathryn Janeway was killed in action two years after Thomas Paris left Voyager, forcing Commander Tuvok too take the role as Captain during a classified mission, as of yet still unknown.

Alison Crusher-Steele, remained with Starfleet although her husband's business had continued to grow, she remained at Deep Space Nine, refusing promotion after promotion too remain on the station.

Benjamin L. Sisko, remained with Deep Space For another decade before he retired, he never lived up too his potential as Emissary of the Prophets.

Jake Sisko married Mardah in a large ceremony on Bajor and eventually published many books, becoming a renowned and much loved author, he died at the age of 75 before his final work was completed. Eventually finished by his daughter, a half Bajoran named Sela. Sela eventually lived up too the legacy left by her grandfather and became the Emissary of the Prophets. After facing and destroying the Pah'Wraiths, she was not seen again.

Over the decades, more Quantum Slipstream vessels where created, some had even been able too explore beyond the boundaries of the galaxy itself. In 2619, for the first time, a Federation Starship began an exploration of a new frontier, a galaxy in the local group designated Peg DIG or Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy. Eight vessels where sent into the galaxy, none returned. Sending forty ships too search for the vessels, only one returned and a new enemy quickly followed.

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan._

_(After The Battle of Vulcan_)


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

_Location: 40 Eridani Star System_

_Planet: Vulcan._

_(After The Battle of Vulcan_)

Battered, leaking atmosphere into space, the USS Enterprise NCC-300 under the command of Admiral Jonathon Archer hung next too the large unknown vessel, scans of the ship barely detected life signs, however it appeared as the damage had created a hole in the hull, allowing for basic scans too penetrate the hull and detect one life sign onboard. Beaming onboard, Admiral Archer, Captain Tucker, Captain T'Pol and Doctor Phlox moved slowly through the ship with a heavy security presence as ships with Vulcan crew moved towards the vessel carefully with their weapons and shields raised. The loss of the Chief Helm officer onboard his ship had hit Archer hard, he remembered reaching out his hand in attempt too save Travis Mayweather, he was almost in reach before he lost his grip and he was blown out into the void of space before the emergency forcefeilds activated, sealing the atmosphere in the ship.

Anger swelled within Archer as he made his way through the unknown ship while T'Pol and Trip scanned the interior of the vessel.

"This vessel appears to be of Federation Origin, however I do not recognise the design" T'Pol reported.

"It's some kind of organic tech Jon…" Trip reported.

"Organic?" Archer said with a stern voice.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it… it's hard too explain"

"Try Trip!"

"It registers as crystalline Technology, however in several places it seems organic, with a mixture of metallic… I have no idea!"

Drawing his sidearm quickly, Archer looked around as footsteps walked towards them, almost casually until the face of a young woman appeared before them wearing what appeared too be a Starfleet uniform.

"Well, it is about time" She said firmly.

"My name is…"

"Jonathon Archer, yes I know. You are Charles Tucker, T'Pol, Phlox, Erickson and Jonas" She nodded with respect. "We've been expecting you, please follow me… there is little time, my Captain is injured and requires medical attention"

"We only picked up one life sign!" Archer said quickly.

"Jon, I don't know how… but registers as…"

"Quite right Doctor Phlox… I am an Android, it is a long story. My Captain requires medical attention… unfortunately our sickbay was heavily damaged and I can not get the appropriate equipment"

"What the hell's going on?" Archer said with frustration.

"The beginning Admiral Archer, please come with me, all we be explained once my Captain has received medical attention"

Cautiously, the crew of the NCC-300 followed the Android officer through the ship towards what appeared to be the engine room of the large vessel. Entering the room, Captain Tucker look around in awe at what he saw while Phlox and Archer walked towards a silhouette in the corner of the room.

"It is okay, I am a doctor!" Phlox said slowly.

"Who are you, where did this ship come from?" Archer said slowly as he looked around.

"My name is… Tuvok. I am the Captain of this vessel" He replied slowly.

"What is this vessel?" Archer replied.

"All in good time Captain" The Android replied. "Doctor Phlox, I think you will find that my captain has internal bleeding, and his left leg is broken in several places"

"As well as a other injuries. We should get him too Vulcan sir, I can do more from there"

"Do what you can Phlox. Trip?"

"I can't make head or tails of it sir…"

"I very much doubt you would Captain Tucker, the technology is far beyond even your capabilities at the moment" The Android replied.

"I see that, what about you?" Trip laughed in awe.

"I am a second generation Starfleet artificial life form… I am Crewman Stone"

"Stone?" Archer smiled.

"A name given too me by the crew, it is a long story Captain. Doctor, my captain?"

"He will be fine. Enterprise, two too transport directly too the Vulcan Medical institute"

"Aye sir!" A voice called out.

"Mister Stone…" Tuvok coughed. "You have your… orders"

"Aye sir!"

After beaming the injured Vulcan back too his homeworld, the unknown vessel was captured by a tractor beam and taken too a secure location for analysis. Although several within the high council wanted too inform Starfleet of the discovery, it was eventually decided after a search of the ship's database that the vessel would be hidden from Starfleet and the rest of the Federation. A large facility was constructed under what the Vulcans called '_The Forge_' too hide the ship.

Taken too Vulcan for medical attention, the Starfleet officer from the future and his Android crewmember attempted too put together how they had travelled back through time during their debriefing at the Vulcan High Command.

"So let's go over this again shall we Captain Tuvok?" Archer said slowly.

"My report remains constant Admiral Archer"

"It's an interesting story…"

"It is the truth sir. I am Vulcan, I can not lie"

"Ohh don't give me that crap, I know better. Vulcans can lie with the best of them Mister! Now, lets start again shall we?" Archer smiled.

"Very well, the Tempest was returning too Federation Space in the Alpha Quadrant after a two year exploration of the new region in the Delta Quadrant. We entered sub-light speeds close too the Demilitarised Zone…"

"Demilitarized Zone? Of course… close too the Cardassian Empire?"

"Indeed. The Slipstream Drive took some damage after a skirmish with a hostile species, with our Warp Engines about too come on-line, we where attacked by several Cardassian heavy Cruisers. Sending a distress signal, several Starfleet Vessels arrived too assist us dispatched from Deep Space Nine. During the exchange of weapons fire, the Slipstream drive overloaded and created what we believe to be a Temporal Vortex of some kind. We where being pulled into the vortex, I ordered an evacuation of the USS Tempest of all crew via the escape pods and available support craft"

"That's why we couldn't find any escape pods and only two Shuttlecraft in your main hanger bay"

"Exactly sir" He said politely. "The escape pods and shuttlecraft where small enough too escape the Vortex as the Tempest and the fleet was pulled into the tear in space-time. As the Tempest exited the Vortex, I was injured whilst attempting too restart the Slipstream drive. The only crewmember left onboard was Crewman Stone"

"The Android, very impressive piece of technology Mister Tuvok" Archer said quickly.

"The Android is part of an experiment in artificial life forms assigned too each vessel based on a centuries old research which will begin three years from now by a Doctor Arik Soong"

"Soong, the criminal?" Archer said in shock.

"Yes… Admiral Archer, regulations specify that I can not continue with the rest of this… delicate report"

"I don't give a damn about whatever Temporal Regulations you have Mister Tuvok, if the Federation is at risk, I need to know about it. The Romulan Star Empire has been infected with a…"

"Plague, yes I know. The Langaran Plague, a deadly biological weapon launched several years ago by the captain of the USS North-Star, whilst commanding USS Challenger NCC 374, the sister ship to the USS Enterprise NCC-300 in which you failed in stopping the attack, the plague spread across the Romulan Empire and if memory serves, several vessels had been dispatched too Vulcan in order too infect the Vulcan people with the plague…"

"Yes…" Archer said quickly. "Those vessels which arrived, I assume those are the ships dispatched by what did you call it, Deep Space Nine?"

"Indeed. Several of the protective fleet for the station was dispatched too assist the USS Tempest QSV-04. I assume they dispatched the Romulan fleet and plague ships as history recorded?"

"Perfect timing…" Archer said quickly.

"Where are those vessels now?"

"Unknown, but then you should know that"

"Unfortunately, history recorded they where never seen nor heard from again after what will become known as '_The Battle for Vulcan_'. May I ask you a question?"

"If I can answer" Archer nodded.

"What will become of myself, my vessel and Crewman Stone?"

"I can not answer that, do you not know? You are from the distant future" Archer laughed.

"Unfortunately, no mention of myself, the Tempest or the Android was ever mentioned in the Federation Database"

Over time, the vessel revealed much too the Vulcan team assigned too the project as the vessel named Tempest began too give up it's secrets, terrible secrets of a betrayal of the Vulcan people in the future. The secret was kept for generations by a select group of Vulcans, although tempted too interfere with the timeline they had discovered, it was agreed that Vulcan would remain within the Federation and secretly rebuild itself as directed by the computers of the vessel from the distant future and completing the time loop they had discovered.

Remaining with the Vulcan project, the Android named Stone, altered it's appearance too that of a Vulcan woman and remained on Vulcan until it eventually went off-line 200 hundred years later due too inadequate maintenance of it's systems, it's last request was that it would be dismantled and the research would find its way into the hands of a young scientist working on a family legacy a man named Dr. Noonien Soong, whom eventually created an android named Data and a technology for replacing lost limbs with artificial, cybernetic limbs. With his research rediscovered after the destruction of Data, Starfleet continued with the research and eventually created a long line of androids, one of them was posted too a vessel named Tempest, under the command of a Vulcan named Tuvok.

Continuing the long line of Starship exploration and with a war looming with a species from outside the galaxy, the United Federation of Planets once again began too crack as worlds which joined the Federation from the distant reaches of both the Gamma and Delta Quadrant split from the Federation, the United Federation of Planets eventually collapsed in the year 2600 as the last remnants of the Coalition of Planets rebuilt themselves into what became known as '_The Galactic Alliance_'. Along with worlds closer too the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, the continued the path left by the Federation as Outposts, Starbases, planets and Starship fought for their survival until they eventually joined the new and growing Alliance, leaving the remaining quadrants too fight for themselves. In 2610, a vast armada of vessels from the distant galaxy entered the Milkyway, their first target was Earth.

With weapons never before seen, Earth and its surrounding star system was destroyed, crippling the Galactic Alliance beyond repair. The next target of the vicious and seemingly unstoppable enamy attack was the planets of Vulcan, Andoria, Tellerite, Betazed and Janus VI, a long term member of the Federation, they where destroyed with ease in the same manner.

Gathering it's allies and rebuilding alliances with new species, a new Alliance arose too fight the onslaught, forming an Alliance with an old enemy, '_The Second Federation_' sprang into existence, eventually uniting the Milkyway Galaxy under one flag, with a common goal they stretched out their hand and crushed the enemy using a new technology from a potentially deadly species, a species named '_THE BORG!_'

_**The End?**_

_**Written By:**_

_**Ariston-1**_

_A wise man once said __**"The War Never Ends, Only The Name Of The Enemy Changes" **__How true is that?_

_The Story… is not over… it never ends._

_With Humanity, Vulcans, Andorians, Betazoids and many other species all but extinct, who will arise too dominance? I Will leave that upto you and your own minds._

_Charles Nelson's Ship: Enterprise: NX-01: (Launched 50 yrs earlier) - 's ship: Enterprise NX-300: Similar too the Constitution class. - 's ship: Enterprise NCC 300-A & B: Ambassador Class. - Harriman's ship: Enterprise NCC-300-C: Unknown Class (For Now) - Garret's Ship: Enterprise NCC-300-D: Galaxy class. - -Luc Picard's Ship: Enterprise NCC-300-E: Sovereign Class. - Flagship._

_William Riker's Ship: Enterprise NCC-300-F: Nova Class (Dishonoured Vessel)_

_Harry Kim's Ship: Enterprise NX-01-A: Prototype Vessel (Quantum Slipstream Capable, Enterprise Class)_

_**Based upon:**_

_**Star Trek: Enterprise**_

_**Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek Reboot Movies**_

_**Star Trek: The Next Generation**_

_**Star Trek: Deep Space Nine**_

_**Star Trek: Voyager**_

_Special thanks:_

_Too all who have assisted me with this new and long journey through the __**Star Trek **__franchise, I could not have done this without your help. I know that I have trailed off from time too time, but I think we got there in the end._

_I wanted too do a __**Star Trek Voyager **__story, but I regret, that I do not know much about __**Star Trek Voyager**__… Next on my list too purchase, I promise!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
